


Den of Titans

by Sinister_Moonlight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A lot of animals - Freeform, After writing chapter 5 I realized I should add the fantasy, Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Am I adding too much? Who knows!, Angst, Animal whisperer Eren, But yes. Jean is a horse, Dancing, Editor/Biology maniac Hanji, Eren don't know how to read, Eren is a disney princess, Horse Jean Kirstein, Hurt/Comfort, Lawyer Erwin Smith, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi with his shit humor like always, M/M, Most of the 104Th squad are animals, Preformance!Eren, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Writer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), non-binary hanji, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinister_Moonlight/pseuds/Sinister_Moonlight
Summary: Levi lived a pretty peaceful life as a writer in his country house together with his cat Isabel when Hanji decides to show him a video of the traveling circus that will be preforming for only 3 days. When he gets to see the beautiful boy called "Rouge - the animal whisperer" his world turned upside down. Who is that boy with birds in his hair and eyes of the ocean and why does he feel the need to give the boy the freedom he so clearly seem to miss.(Or the Eren being a badass disney princess AU no one was asking for but got instead)





	1. The show of the century!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is not my first time writing, but it is my first time posting anything seeing how I'm not the best at uploading or writing regular. I will do my best with this one though and hopefully it wont be too long. 
> 
> I love Animal talking power and after sending talented and wonderful Liselawliet on tumblr a [prompt](https://liselawliet.tumblr.com/post/174277185195/so-hear-me-out-levi-being-dragged-to-a/) about this idea I just had to do it! I was so inspired!
> 
> I wanna thank my friend Tara for helping me beta this chapter! ❤️Neither of us are English native, but I hope it's as good!

_"Do not miss the show of the century! Bring your family and friends down to the Den of Titans! We will bring you wonders and entertainment from all around the world! A show that will leave you thrilled, excited and almost terrified as you will sit on the edge of your seat!_

_Come and see Inferno as she dances through the burning rings of jaws! Come and witness Colossal and the armored Titan breaking down unbreakable walls! Come and catch a glimpse of the real life Angel singing in the tongue of the gods!_

_Last, but surely not least! Come and see Rogue, the boy who can whisper to the hearts of animals to control them to his will!_

_All this and so much more down at the Den of Titans! Do not miss it as we are only here to stay for three days! Buy tickets on our site or at your local event seller!_

_We will await your arrival with our arms and jaws right open! Let yourself be swallowed by the thrills as you enter the Den of Titans!!"_

* * *

 

The sun was still early as it rose up over the hills and the trees of the landscape. The sound of the birds singing their good mornings echoed through the forest and in through the open window to a beautiful stone house hidden between a thick forest and a mountain. At first glance it looked almost abandoned as much of the nature surrounded it from both sides, but a second look would give away the well kept garden, spotless walls and weed free rock path leading down to a road that would take you away even further into the country side.

The first rays of sunlight broke through the trees and landed on Levi where he laid in his bed close to the open window, his raven hair swept just the slightest by the morning breeze as his breathing stayed even and deep. The calm was unfortunately broken by a hungry orange [feline](https://www.pinterest.se/pin/345158758936615076/) jumping up to paw the male’s head with a soft meowing.

No longer left alone in his slumber Levi soon woke up with a deep groan that was still heavy with sleep. The cat was not yet satisfied as her calls became loud and more frequent now that her owner was finally awake. Her pawing also increased to get more attention.

“Oh for god’s sake. I’m up Isabel.” Levi groaned louder as he sat up with a stretch while Isabel reached up to bump her head with Levi’s forehead with a loving greeting. A soft smile twitched on the man’s lips as he gave his cat a gentle scratch on her favourite spot by the cheeks. “Let me just take a shit and then I will feed you.”

Levi got a meow in reply before he moved his legs to the side of the bed to get up and head for the bathroom for his normal morning ritual, called personal hygiene. Levi never started his day without a morning shower and shave. Isabel was used to it and knew where to wait.

Levi felt more awake when he made his way out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and his hair dripping just the slightest down his shoulder. He ran a hand over the undercut by his neck and contemplated about getting a haircut as it was starting to grow out again, this weather was not made for a long haircut. It was midsummer and Levi already had every fan in the house on full blast, something even Isabel seemed thankful for as she spent most of her time by the fan closest to the window.

The feline greeted him again as she rubbed herself against his legs making some fur get stuck on his still wet skin. He did not know why he over all people had such a long-haired cat, but even though he would never say it out loud Levi still loved the hairy creature.

“Flattery will get you no where.” Another meow answered him while he made his way over to feed her before fixing his own breakfast. The house stayed mostly quiet during his meal with only the sound of the forest outside and the occasional sound from the fans or Isabel. Levi enjoyed these mornings the most ever since he moved out from the shit hole he called city three years ago. It was not easy making money as a writer, so it was really a blessing to him when he one day was contacted by his friend - and successful lawyer - Erwin out of the blue. Levi had gotten the news that Kenny, a long lost uncle on his mother’s side, had passed away giving his [house](https://www.pinterest.se/pin/345158758936615085/) and land away to his closest relative, which was Levi seeing how he was the last Ackerman around. The place had been a real dump, but the house was already paid fully by his uncle so all Levi had to worry about was the water and electricity bills every month as well as his car and mundane living necessaries.

Now three years later and with two award winning books on his shelf, money was no longer something he had to fight for. The only thing missing in his life was someone, except his cat, to share the house with. Unfortunately Levi had never been much of a people-person so after 34 years he was still not close to having a relationship that lasted longer than a month at most. Now with his writing Levi did not really feel like he had the time either as deadlines were now his mistresses - or misters if his sexuality had anything to say about it.

Overall Levi lived a peaceful - if not boring at times – life on the country side with the nearest neighbour living about 2 kilometres away. He saw more animal life around him than humans with the wild horses living not so far away deeper in the untouched forest. The only real human contact he had these days was from his editor Hanji – he be damned if he admitted that they were the closest person he would ever call 'best friend'.

Speaking of the devil. Levi already had five missing calls from the four-eyed idiot. Levi never turned the sound on his phone on until 10 am unless he was nearing a deadline so seeing how the clock was just after 8 am he decided to ignore it like usual. That was of course until he heard the annoying sound of a close by car an hour later. The only three reasons a car would ever pass his road was if it belonged to a lost tourist, the mailman that came by once every two weeks on the clock or in this case, Hanji. Even though Levi had a computer and internet in the house he hated to send his script digital in fear of it being seen by the wrong person. So the mad four-eyes had to come by to pick it up, but they did have a bad habit of inviting themselves over whenever they wanted. Today was going to be another of those days, it seemed. Good thing the door was locked then.

Isabel perked up at the sound of the car stopping with a loud screech of the breaks. Definitely Hanji’s old car. Isabel left her perk by the open window to jump out to see what it was. Levi sighed heavy and refilled his cup of black tea in preperation for an annoying headache.

“LEVIIIII!” Yep, there the headache came. “Levi! Levi! Lev- Oh! Hi Isa! Levi! You have to unlock the door you know! Or I will use my spare key.”

“And you have to drop Isabel then which we both know you don’t want to, you damn four-eyed imbecile.” Levi shouted back knowing it would reach out to the idiot. Hanji worked as a biology expert at their local zoo beside their editor work and Levi knew how much they loved Isabel. By the loud and childish whine he heard on the other side of the door Levi knew he was right. A meow followed their voice as if saying that the cat did not want to be dropped yet either. Damn lap cat.

“But Leeeviii! Oh! The window is open though! Right Isa?” Another meow answered as a yes. Traitor.

Levi did not want that overgrown monkey to climb in through the window and dirty down the whole place so before Hanji had time to move towards the window he hurried up to open the door. Hanji had not moved an inch as they stood with Isabel close to their chest and scratched her under the chin which left the editor’s slash biology maniac’s yellow shirt completely covered by hair together with the white pants.   

“Hi Levi!” Hanji grinned mad with their huge glasses reflecting the light hiding their brown eyes for a second. “How is my favourite midget writer doing?”

“I was doing just great until you arrived, four-eyes.” Levi said as he gave them an annoyed glare, but Hanji was rarely - if ever - affected by the man's attempts to scare them away as they pushed their way inside past Levi who only clicked his tongue in annoyance. He did enjoy their company though Hanji tended to go a bit overboard.

“Did you watch the TV yet?” They asked excited making Levi more exhausted than he already was. Who watched TV this early in the morning? There were just trash programs or kids shows on this early.

“No. And no I won’t watch it now either.” He quickly added as Hanji had already opened her mouth.

“I didn’t even say anything ye-“

“No.”

“Leviii!”

“No.”

“Let me just show you the clip then!” They were persistent and after a minute of Levi glaring at them with crossed arms and Hanji looking pleading with their big eyes and pout the male sighed and sat down by the couch in a quiet defeat. Hanji shouted happy in their victory and let Isabel jump onto the couch as they fished out their phone.

“What is it you want to show me even? Another cat commercial? Just because they had cat shit in it doesn’t make it funny.”

“No no! It’s a clip for the new circus in town!” Levi raised a questioning eye brow at the answer while he picked up Isabel to put her in his lap as Hanji sat down where she had just been sitting.

“A circus? Why would I care about a circus? They are just a pile of fish smelling shit who trick people into buying tickets to their idiotic shows. The clowns are just people who wasted away their fucking lives in clown school to get traumatised to the point that they are actually crying on stage. And don’t even get me started on the stupid animal abuse shit they do.” Levi did not have good memories of the circus as a kid. He always hated the way they forced such majestic animals into doing dumb trick. Plus those clowns were not funny to look at.

“It’s not your normal kind of circus! It’s more like a modern freak show! Oh ok I know that is worse, but please hear me out!” They quickly added at the disgusted look Levi gave them. “They have something I really want to look at! And think you want to see it too!”

Levi did not like the thought of aiding freak shows with even a single view on a video knowing that every damn view made them more money. Freak shows were just a sick way people used others misery to make money. Like making people laugh and make fun of women with beards. Like they could fucking help that. Or people with sicknesses that turned them to trees. It was people like this that made Levi even happier to live so far away from humanity.

“Four-eyes you know better than me that you should never support these kinds of worthless piles of crap.” Levi’s voice was so deep and menacing that even Hanji shivered and caused Isabel to jump off him. They looked down guilty and Levi knew that they understood.

“But fine. I will look once, but only cause I have fucking adblocker. Not giving them any extra shit. How did they even get showed on TV?” Levi asked as Hanji gave him a thankful smile before reaching for Levi’s computer on the TV table before putting away their phone.

“Well they didn’t seem to have that many bad things on and they even had an interview where one of the artists said they enjoyed it. Like it was art for them.” Levi just hummed as Hanji searched for the video they had in mind. It was a short 3 min clip with the headline ‘ _Den of Titans! Preforming Live!’_ It had a ton of dislikes and Levi could just imagine the hate it would have if the comment section was activated, which it was not. Smart fuckers.

Loud obnoxious music started to pour out of the speakers as Hanji pressed play. The first seconds were just the same headline in big and overexaggerate text on an even worse banner background, but soon it gave away to a loud male voice that started to talk about the circus and the four main performances. He kept on and on about how important it was to go and see it, but what caught Levi’s eyes were not the blonde fire dancer or the huge man lifting another over-grown man with ease over his head. No, it was the short part at the end when the man talked about what seemed to be the biggest number.

“... _Come and see Rogue, the boy who can whisper to the hearts of animals to control them to his will!_ ” It sounded stupid and like another of those abusive animal acts, but then they showed a close up of a boy with brown hair decorated with feathers – where that real life birds too? – and with a tan body – was he naked? The boy was beautiful where he stood looking of to the side with a longing look, but when the male’s eyes traveled from the side to the camera Levi almost lost his breath. The boy had the biggest and most beautiful eyes Levi ever seen. They were ocean green and in the spot-light they seemed to almost shift to gold. They held such emotions that Levi just wanted to go and start writing a whole book about them.

The boy smiled shyly before the camera went away to show the same headline again from the start with flashy fireworks as the video ended with the commentator’s loud voice.

 “ _Let yourself be swallowed by the thrills as you enter the Den of Titans!!_ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the first chapter of my new story "Den of titans!" I hoped you all liked it and I would love for some feedback :3 
> 
> I am currectly writing one chapter every week (have 3 ready by the time I upload this) so I will try and update it weekly durring weekends!  
> I have a tumblr account where I will be following the tag "Fic: Den of titans" and "fic: DoT" (lets hope those aren't actually taken already. Never checked.) My tumblr is Sinister-Moonlight if you want to check by! (Its my main account so don't suspect only SnK there though its overwelming it right now.)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. The maw of the titan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I just want to thank you all who have read my first chapter and an even bigger thank you to those who left a kudo and bookmarked!! <3 Was so nervous posting my first, but you all warmed my heart to the point that I melted! 
> 
> Seeing how I felt like this chapter was more of a filler and a inside to Levi's current life, I decided to publish chapter 2 a bit earlier! (wanted to give you all more to go by too!) 
> 
> Sadly no Beta this time so if you see anything that is wrong that I miss please don't hesitate to tell me! Hope you will enjoy this chapter as well!
> 
> Time to enter the Den of Titans!

Levi could not get those emerald eyes out off his head where they haunted him like the deep delving fishes in the ocean green wanting to swallow him whole. It felt like they had been staring straight at him beckoning the raven closer. Almost like if Levi himself was one of the animals the boy had been pronounced to have powers over, not that he believed any of it.

“Wasn’t it just fascinating? Talking to animals! Can you imagine if it’s true?! You think it’s through body-language?! Or what else is there?! Telepathy?! What if he can actually talk to them like humans! Does that mean that animals actually understand us?! Isabel! Do you understand me?” Hanji was already losing their mind in their usual brainstorming, but Levi had to intervene when they suddenly grabbed Isabel and lifted her high over their head. The feline let out a stressed sound at the sudden movement and change of height.

“Oi, four-eyes. Let her down before I kick you so hard that you will be shitting through your nose.” Levi was not amused by Hanji’s behaviour and he would not hesitate to kick them out if Isabel got hurt, but luckily the maniac soon let the cat go.

“But Levi! Even you got stuck on him! I saw how your eyes actually shone up when he came up! We have to go!”

“There is no way in hell or back that I will go to that sick show and I did not get 'stuck' on him.”

Hanji pouted like a child not getting the candy they wanted. They always became like this when they found something that awoke interest. Last time this happened Hanji had dragged Levi and Erwin to a zoo four hours away just to look at an albino tiger. Levi had not been enjoying himself with so much dirt and so many loud kids around. Erwin, Hanji’s husband and Levi’s old collage friend, had just been smiling the whole time annoying Levi even more. The eyebrow monster was way too used to his partner’s behaviors by now and even joined in sometimes making the experience a lot worse.

“But Leviii! Erwin didn’t have time to go with me... And I already bought two tickets to Fridays show...”

“You what?!” Levi turned sharply to Hanji who smiled sheepish at him. Levi gave them a dark look that could make anyone feel like they were no taller than a toddler. He might be shorter than most men -and women- his age, but Levi never let anyone push him down.  

The brunet nervously pulled out two wrinkled tickets from their pocket with the same name as the video they just watched. Levi could see what looked like smaller image of the fire-dancer to the left of the “ _Den of titans_ ” banner. On the opposite side there was a close up of a golden eyed panther showing of its sharp and menacing canines. A familiar boy stood beside it with a hand on the big cat’s back, but more Levi could not see from the wrinkles and folded creases.

Levi sighed heavy with a hand moving up to rub his forehead where the headache had evolved to a fullout migraine.

“Why didn’t you just invite Moblit instead? Or better yet. Why did you even buy them without knowing if Erwin could go or not?”

“Because this is way too interesting to think twice about! I need to see that boy and maybe get an interview! And Moblit is too scared to even think about these kinds of things. Please Levi! I will clean your whole house for a month!!”  Hanji begged with their hands clapped together and tickets squeezed between.

“Your cleaning standards are lower than a pigsty. Erwin is the only one cleaning in your house even with all that shit he works with.” Plus Levi could not truly relax without cleaning his house at least twice a week and even if the idiot four-eyes did clean Levi would still do a double sweep.

“Leviii! I do clean! I cook our food too! Hm...What if I get you a month’s worth of that tea you love? That one with the fancy rose on them!”

“Already filled up on those to last me for half a year.”

“What seriously?! Who even drinks that much tea?! ...Fine! I will push up the deadline of your new book!”

This time Hanji had managed to get Levi’s interest as he raised a curious brow. Their publishing company was strict with their deadlines and would rarely budge when it came to pushing the time limit. Levi usually had a deadline of finishing one chapter within a week with most of his books and it usually ended up with him sitting 10 hours a day writing and planning. He usually did not go to bed until late in the night thanks to his writing and his insomnia.  Hanji knew that he was currently fighting a hard writer’s block so pushing his deadline with only one or two more weeks would be appreciated. If anyone could hold their part of a deal then that would be Hanji. 

They both sat there in the couch in pure silence with Hanji looking at Levi with pleading eyes while he just stared at them with an unreadable expression. They remind like that for what felt like hours until Levi let out the most unnoticeable breath through his nose. Instantly Hanji was up from their seat with a loud cheer. Levi finally closed his eyes and collapsed lax into the soft cushion. Trust Hanji to know exactly when he had been convinced.

“Oi shitty-glasses. You have until Thursday evening to push that deadline or the deal is over. That goes through your thick head?” Levi knew that it was unfair seeing how it was already Tuesday, but Hanji showed no sign of being beaten by that.

“Deal! I will start right away! I will leave your ticket by the mirror!”  With their mind locked on a new mission Hanji did not waste time moving. They flew around the room making Levi twitch when some paper blew off the table from the rushed movements. Isabel had taken a secure place on top of one of the highest pedestals that Levi had built in where she could see the whole living room and the open kitchen connected to it from a safe distance while keeping Hanji's potential hands away.

“You will not regret this Levi I promise!” They shouted from the hallway and Levi noticed how Hanji had already managed to stick the ticket to his hall mirror by the corner. It was placed in a way that the panther was staring straight at him unnerving and like it would jump out of the picture and attack him.

“I’m pretty sure I regret ever letting you know my address four-eyes. Worst decision of my life.” He still did not understand why he had ever done that. Oh yeah. They were his editor and manager. “Correction. Making you my manager was the worst decision in my life.”

“Oh I know you love me you grumpy midget! Also Erwin told me to say hi!” A slam followed as they had made their way out which soon followed by the sound of Hanji’s car driving away. It always sounded like the car would break under them any moment.

“Why did I even let that mad shit stain inside?” Levi asked himself with a groan. He got a meow in response making him frown up at the feline. “Oh yeah. It’s your fault.” Isabel did not seem faced by him as she groomed her ruffled fur. Levi just rolled his eyes before they landed on the laptop still open. The rewind button stared back at him with the headline being as obnoxious as the first time he read it. Levi shook his head while reaching out for the offending excuse of technology. He should really buy a new one, but it was still loyal to him seeing how all Levi ever did on it was write or look at an occasional video.

Levi minimized the internet window to instead stare at the unfinished chapter to his newest book. He was completely blank with ideas which frustrated him to no end. He hated when his thoughts were not organized even at times like this.The latest book was a romance novel from popular demand, mostly from Hanji, but Levi truly felt that he had no experience of that genre. Sure he had dated before, but it had never been love. Levi had dated several girls in high school, but it was not until collage that the raven realized that he was swinging for the other team. His father had been strongly against homosexuality and had kicked him out the moment Levi had confessed. His mother had long since passed, but Levi still hopped that she was proud of him for standing up for his ideas. His father had later passed away from overdose leaving Levi alone. After all this Levi did not see himself capable of falling in love even if he wished for someone. They all broke between his fingers after all.

The second problem with his newest novel was that Levi already had a plan and written a manuscript for it before the publishing team demanded the romance, but he could not find a way to fit romance into such morbid story. Levi’s books were not like the typical good ending stories with a prince rescuing a damsel in distress from a dragon. No, his stories were dark and gruesome where the princess had to save herself. There was of course no trace of a dress or even any princesses for the matter in this story as his main protagonist was a boy fighting for his and his fellow humans’ existence in a world overtaken by big-ass monsters with only one goal in mind. Feasting on human flesh.

‘How would romance even fit in that story?’ Levi pondered while slamming his head against the back of his couch. He groaned in annoyance and closed his eyes only to see ocean green flashing though the darkness. Levi slowly lifted his head and let his courser move back to the internet window. He stared yet again at the rewind button on the video where the courser now hovered over said button.

“Fuck it.” Levi cursed himself for falling for his shitty curiosity and pressed the button. The same music returned and the raven could almost swear the announcer’s voice was even more annoying this time. He skipped the other performances and only paused when the male voice announced ‘ _Rouge’_  again.

The young man could not look older than twenty, but neither younger as his body was well built like a swimmer from what Levi could see. His sun-kissed skin looked smooth to the touch from where the spotlight hit him making the man almost sparkled from what Levi guessed was body oil. The brown hair almost reached down to his shoulders had it not been styled to easier fit the birds – they were defiantly alive now that Levi checked closer. Overall he was fairly beautiful and attractive.

“I need to get laid...” Levi sighed at himself as he stared at the figure still facing away from the screen where Levi had paused. He let the video run a bit longer until the mysterious ‘Rouge’ finally turned his head showing off those beautiful eyes with the same color and depth as the ocean. He did not care how cheeky it sounded, but you could definitely drown just by staring at them for too long. Levi suddenly frowned as he jumped back two seconds to re-watch it. He paused just as the man looked straight at the screen with a flirtatious smile. Levi – and many others he guessed – had been too stuck and captured by the smile that they missed how those emerald eyes had suddenly sparkled with something hallow. It was gone just as quick as it had appeared and Levi wondered for a second if he had just been imagining things. What was going through the brunnet's head?

The raven glanced back to the hallway where the mirror hung angled to show the door from where he sat. A single blue ticket blew slightly from the stray gust from a fan nearby. It could not hurt to just go if the shitty-glasses had already bought the tickets and if they managed to push the deadline than he was forced to go either way.

Something had awoken his curiosity and Levi soon found himself back facing his laptop with his writing program up and fingers moving on auto pilot. He had finally found some inspiration.

*****

“This is going to be amazing I just know it! Imagine what he could do to help animals in need or help humans learn to communicate with animals! I wonder if they would let me hire him!” 

The show was held in the city an hour away from Levi's house, but Hanji had decided to come over to Levi two hours before they were going to depart. They had tried some harmless, though annoying, experiments on Isabel in hope of getting closer to the question of animal communication. Levi just wished they were there soon as he could not stand a single second more of the annoying lunatic’s rapid thoughts. 

"I can't believe you actually managed to push it..." Levi said low to himself for the second time during their ride from his spot before the wheel. It was Friday, day of the show, and somehow Hanji had actually managed to push his new book's deadline with not only one week, but with two and that was why he and Hanji were on the road.

"Told you I could do it!" Hanji grinned big at their old friend before they went into a new rambling. “There it is!” Hanji suddenly called out as they pointed at a big tent in the distant. Levi frowned as he took in the appearance of it. It looked nothing like a circus tent, except maybe the size, as it had taken a form of a big humanoid head without any skin. The entrance looked to be a gaping mouth which really embraced their slogan of ‘be swallowed by a titan’.

“The fuck is with the design? Who would even let their kids inside that?” Levi did not hold back his distaste while they slowly inched closer.

“I think it looks cool!”

“Well you would think a constipated penguin or a puking horse looks cool.”

“Oh Levi you are so silly! Horses can’t puke! Their muscles of the equine lower esophageal sphincter are much stronger than ours or that of any other animals. That makes it nearly impossible for them to open the valve to let anything return up under backward pressure from the stomach! Also-“

“Hanji if you do not shut up for one goddamn second I will make you unable to even swallow anything in the first place even less getting it out.” Levi stopped Hanji from going into yet another ‘fun animal facts’ rambling as the mad biologist would not stop when they reached that point.

Hanji giggled low at his misery, but to Levi’s relief they did not say anything else until they parked.

“So our seats are within... let me see... oh there! Wall Sina!” Hanji showed the ticket in Levi’s face to show where the name was written together with their seat and row number. Levi pushed them away while looking confused.

“Wall Sina?”

“Yep. The second row! Really fascinating names they have for the seating. Sina is the closet to the centre which they call the fortress. Fourth to sixth row is called Wall Rose and the last rows are within Wall Maria.” While they were explaining Hanji dragged Levi to a small poster where they showed the inner work of the tent. They pointed at the seats and the centre where the show would be held. 

Levi only hummed in reply as he glanced over at the entrance. There were more people here than he had suspected and hoped for. To his utter confusion and disgust Levi could spot quite a lot of families with their children making their way in through the mouth.

“Time to get swallowed right up.” Hanji chuckled dark and it really did not help their mad persona. Their shackling scared some random people as they made their way to the opening and soon Levi was just some steps after them.

“Yeah and I can’t wait to be thrown out like literal shit afterwards.”

And into the maw they went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly doubt many parent would let their kids into that tent if it excited. A big skinless titan head with a gaping mouth as a entrance. It makes me laugh!
> 
> Chapter 3 will be published on Saturday and I'm really excited to give you all that chapter! Was so happy with how it came out! Plus~ We finally get to see a glance of our favorite titan boy~


	3. Burning breath and eyes in flames.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all starts with a bang. Fated hearts finally meets and mysteries only grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its not even 11am here, but I couldn't hold back anymore! Chapter 3 everyone!

The tent was crowded to the max with people in all ages, big and small. Everyone was talking to their friends or family members causing the tent to overflowing by excited voices. Levi frowned at it all the noise as he had lived out in the country-side way too long to be able to stand it. The loudest he was used to these days were Hanji or the foxes from the woods screaming at night. The only times he was ever in the city was for grocery shopping those days they did not have their delivery service open. Cursed Sundays.

“Wow! There are a lot more people than I thought there would be.” It was like Hanji could read his mind – sometimes Levi wondered if they actually could – as they whistled at the sheer number of people.

“I damn hope they have good control of that panther they showed on the tickets or I’m going to use you as a ladder to avoid being trampled down. Or maybe it will just get a stomach ache if it eats you first.”

“Doubtfully. Most predators avoid eating fellow meat eaters. They just kill them to get less competition. There have been some well known man eating tigers though! It’s not natural, but-“

 “Where is our seat?” Levi cut them off to get Hanji’s focus back to the world of the normal. He glanced around and spotted banners hanging high from the tent ceiling right over the seats like a divider. They each had an emblem with three different women posted in the middle on them with names above the head. The first one closest to the entrance was called Wall Maria, the second Wall Rose and the last Wall Sina.  

“Over there! Close and personal! I couldn’t get front row seats sadly, but this should be close enough for us to see him in action! I hope I can spot what he does to communicate with them!”

“They probably just taught them tricks like any other animal tamer. You know that almost every circus out there have a sort of animal performance, right. I highly doubt this will be any different.” Levi knew he did not sound like the most positive person in the world, but he honestly did not believe this performance would be anything new. The only thing keeping him somewhat curious was the green eyed boy performing.

“Oh stop being such a grumpy old man Levi. You are making the kids’ candy-floss sour.” Hanji chuckled as they found their seat. Levi threw a nasty glare at them for the ‘old man’ comment which went unnoticed by Hanji, but the kid beside the four-eyes looked at him with wide eyes. He sighed and looked away as the kid hid in her mother’s shirt.

“How long until it starts?” He asked his companion while looking around the tent. The stage was built up on three circles with sand as flooring and with higher platforms running around each stage as a border. The middle stage was a lot bigger than the other two on each side of it. Probably where the minor performances would take place. Their seats were facing the main stage – undoubtedly Hanji’s doing.

“It should start any moment now. The last patrons are taking their seats now.” Indeed they were. The crowd leading in through the tent entrance had shrunk down significantly compared to when Levi and Hanji had gotten inside. Some seats were still left empty, but it was barely noticeable.

Levi turned back to the stage as he let his mind drift away. First he thought about those emerald eyes that had haunted him ever since Hanji had showed him the video, but then they changed to show that hollowness that had passed though said clear eyes for a second. Levi had re-watched it at least three times until he was sure he saw right. It had caused a short ache in his chest at the thought of such beauty being that empty and guarded. Soon his thoughts ran to Isabel as he hoped she was not lonely without him. Levi quickly shook his head at the thought while he frowned at how crazy he sounded. Like a lonely mad cat lady.

Levi was soon thrown back to reality as all the lights in the tent started to dim until it was almost pitch black. A child behind them whimpered scared at the sudden darkness. The raven turned to see that the only light still on was the emergency lamps by the entrance, but they did not light up the main stage which seemed to be the point.

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ccMoo5hTM3U))  A sudden drum broke the silence that had fallen over the audience from excitement. The sound of a violin soon followed making the air spark with anticipation. Then as a choir started to hum out to add more to the already dramatic music a sudden light lit up in the middle of the room. It died just as quick as it had appeared leaving them all in darkness again, but Levi managed to get a better understanding of the light when it appeared just as quick a second time. It was the spark of fire. The third time the fire appeared it did not die nor was it alone. One by one 10 lone lights ignited in the form of a circle with the bottom one almost touching the floor. It illuminated a woman figure behind it in orange light that licked her skin. Levi was not surprised to see her dressed in only a beautiful black tank top and matching shorts. The less fabric the less chance of something burning that was not suppose to. 

The audience let out a low united gasp in surprise at the woman’s sudden appearance, but it was soon replaced by different sounds of excitement as she slowly moved her hands making the circle split in half horizontally. In the light of the fires Levi could see the real form of the circle which reminded him of a big unfolded fan with five fires at each end of the iron structure. The dancer lifted them up above her head showing of her face which was fixed to resemble a familiar titan like the one the tent was formed after, but instead of only red muscles showing it was drawn to look more feminine and attractive. The lines under her eyes looking almost eerily real with the way they looked sunken in. Levi could not see her eyes, but he got a feeling she had an fierce look in them. The fans then started to fly down until she was dangling them up and over while she turned her body around with skilful movements to avoid being burnt. It was mesmerizing to watch as she was soon danced around with the fire constantly moving near and around her. She moved the fans like they were just another body part. Connecting them to a circle again only to break them apart with quick movements. Once she even managed to spin them through the holes at the handle with only two fingers. Even Levi admitted he was sitting at the edge of his seat in slight excitement and fear that she could lose control, but she never did.

The music started to pick up speed with more drums being added. The dancer managed to turn her body and the fans to form what looked like beautiful wings behind her when the fire suddenly blew out with only slight embers still illuminating her. Then as some techno beats jumped into the music the fire returned, but not in the same shape or form. This time the fire was attached to two separated ropes in each of her hand. They dangled down to the ground with two separate fires on both the middle part of the rope and by the end. Levi nor the audience had time to really think about it as the dancer took off again, but with a lot more speed than last time. She threw the ropes around herself with such speed that they left trails and sparks creating what looked like butterfly wings with eyes in the middle. The people around him gasped loud as she suddenly hit the tips into the sandy ground making a small explosion of fire just before her, lighting up her whole figure. She danced perfectly to the music until it ended with her jumping high into a back flip and making the ropes hit the ground straight under her creation a bigger flame than the last. People leaned back in their seats as it was bigger than her and as she disappeared behind the smoke it almost looked like it had swallowed her whole. When the fire died and the smoke cleared she was gone leaving the stage empty.

By the time that the music had died the whole room was silent as the audience was in shock. It did not last for long when they all soon erupted in cheers and applauds. Levi was quiet where he sat beside Hanji, who was almost standing in their cheering. He did not clap or cheer just raised an impressed brow.

“My wonderful audience! That was our beautiful and spectacular Inferno! Wasn’t she just amazing!” A familiar loud voice echoed throughout the tent. A man suddenly appeared on stage as the lights returned to normal. Levi could only frown as the man was wearing a ridiculous hat on his head. He was big and round with a stupid moustache. Your typical ring-master Levi thought to himself. He recognised the voice as the man that had spoken in the video; it was not hard to remember after re-watching him say “rouge” so many times.

“I want to welcome you all to the Den of titans where wonders show themselves in all different forms! My name is Reiss and I will now show you all the wonders of titans!” With his last words ringing out though the tent the flaps behind him connecting to the backstage opened up as several people ran out to their respective places.

Levi did not really pay much attention to all the smaller numbers going on around the different stages. He did spot a creepy looking clown to the left and some people swinging from the swings above the ground. The raven also noticed that they had a bearded lady on stage, which he rolled his eyes hard at. Of course they had a bearded lady. She looked happy, but Levi honestly doubted it.

Hanji was the opposite as they oh’d and ah’d to all the different numbers. They were currently hocked up on the two men in the middle who been announced as the Colossal and Armored titans. Levi recognized them from the video with a similar make-up like the fire dancer. So far everyone had worn the same kind of that make-up, but it was only those two men and the fire dancer whose make-up was so detailed. The ‘Rouge’ had not been seen with any during the video and Levi wondered why. The two men was busy carrying impossible weight and breaking what looked like big cement blocks painted like walls, Levi doubted that they were real. They were overall decent entertainment.

*****

The show continued with the chaotic yet organized order of numbers until the break where most went out for some air or to stretch. Hanji had so kindly asked Levi to go out and buy them some hot dogs while they would keep their seats warm. He had argued that they should switch, but Hanji had been persistent and Levi really did not want to know why so he left with an irritated click of his tongue.

“Tch. Shitty four-eyes. The queue is probably overflowing by people right now. Just great.” He mumbled annoyed to himself while making his way to the food area they had fix up outside. As he had feared the queue to the food was full of hungry people waiting in line for their turn and there was no way he would manage to get a hotdog before the 15 min break was over. Levi ran a hand through his undercut as he decided to just forget it, but just as he turned to walk back in the raven noticed a flash of green run around the corner leading to the back of the food truck. Levi frowned in confusion and suspicion, but his curiosity was too strong as he started to walk over to where he seen the green figure. A hungry thief maybe?

The food truck was quite big and most people were too busy eating or talking to look at Levi as he got to the edge of the cart to take a look behind it. He had just rounded the corner when the same green shadow crashed right into him, but thanks to his built and strong body Levi did not fall like the figure did. Training on his free time really did pay off.

“Oi. Watch where you go brat.” The figure had been noticeable taller than Levi, but his frame was too small to be a full-grown adult. 

“Hey! It’s not my fault you decided to just stand there!” The voice was surprisingly nice to the listen to and did not to hurt his ears like Hanji’s did. Levi looked down at the boy and saw that the green he seen was from the worn cape around the boy’s shoulder covering his upper body. The hood had fallen off from the impact and Levi felt himself lose his breath as a pair of familiar emerald eyes looked up at him with a fierce and almost feral look in them. They looked a lot more alive than what they had in the video - and even more stunning up close. Levi also noticed the golden make-up drawn beside the eyes making the yellow in the performer’s eyes pop more.

The raven had not expected to run into the source of his obsession from the last days. ‘Rouge’.

Before Levi could comment on his discovery a small animal suddenly appeared from the roof of the truck and landed on the ‘Rouge’s arm causing Levi to just stare in surprise as it climbed up to the boy’s neck. The animal was not bigger than Levi’s hand with black markings between its eyes that ran all the way to its tail. The same markings were found around each ear. It resembled a flying squirrel at first by the way it had jumped, but Levi soon realized that it was a [sugar glider](https://www.pinterest.se/pin/345158758936923763/). It was a lot smaller compared to its larger cousin – Hanji had once spoken his ears off about said animal. The boy did not seem to mind it; instead his eyes adopted a softer look as he reached up and scratched the glider’s head making its nose twitch. The boy suddenly chuckled and hummed what sounded like a ‘ _is that so?’_ before he remembered that Levi was still standing there looking at him. The brunet glared up at him yet again, but Levi had managed to recover from his shock and reached out a hand to offer help up.

The boy glared at the offered hand as if it would fly out to grab him, but Levi stayed silent and calm until the brunet reached out to take it. Levi mentally noted how warm and soft his hand was.  He helped the brunet up with ease, a bit too easy as the boy flew up and crashed into Levi’s chest. Levi blinked at the seer unhealthy lightness of the boy’s weight. He also noticed how much taller the boy – maybe boy was not the best word for him – seemed to be compared to the videos. When standing so close, Levi could see that the teen was at least a head taller than him.

“Um... T-thanks... I guess...” The ‘Rouge’ mumbled embarrassed and hesitant as he took a step away from Levi without looking at him. Levi frowned at the brunet’s obvious attempt to avoid meeting his piercing eyes. The raven knew that he looked scary to people with his constant resting-bitch face and frown while his metallic grey eyes made people feel like a prey being watched by a predator. Levi had stopped to care about it, or so he thought.

“Just watch where you are running next time brat.”

“Hey! I’m no brat! I’m 19! Damn old man!” ‘Rouge’ was quick to throw a snarky reply back and finally those ocean-green eyes turned up to look at him. Levi felt his face twitch at the ‘old man’ insult.

“'Old man'? You want to repeat that and see what this 'old man' can do, huh?” The shorter man growled making both the sugar glider and the boy flinch. The animal dove under the cape while the brunet looked up at him startled, but his eyes held no fear. Instead they seemed intrigued. Levi felt himself shiver slightly as the teen stared at him. It made his whole body tingle.

‘Rouge’ soon stopped his intense staring and replaced it with a big toothy grin making those ocean-green eyes sparkle instead. The tingles returned with more intensitivity.

“Old man.” The teen’s grin turned into a smirk as he repeated his insult while looking at Levi as a challenge.

Levi frowned harder giving the cocky brat one of his famous death glares, but he could not say that the teen’s challenge was not tempting.

“Oh. Not bad.” When the teen did not turn away to avoid his glare Levi could not help but let a small smirk grow on his lips while he crossed his arms over his chest. “You are really asking for it, 'brat'.” If the teen was going to stick to his insult then so would he. It was obvious that the brunet did not like ‘brat’ as a nickname by the way he glared at Levi, but the glare was not as feral or as fierce as the one from before.

“What will you do about it?” Those green eyes moved as they inspected Levi’s body to calculate the raven’s strength and his own chances of beating the older man. They stopped at Levi’s crossed arms that managed to show his muscles, seeing how tight the shirt pressed to his body. Levi smirked bigger at the teen’s eyes lingered on them.

“Oh I could do a lot, but are you not a bit too young to be checking me out, brat? You are 100 years too early to handle me.”

“I wasn’t checking you out...” ‘Rouge’ blushed at Levi’s comment while those cute brows knitted together into an adorable pout at being caught.

Levi just chuckled deep and glanced at the sugar glider that had peeked out through the cape curiously. Its’ nose twitched every now and then as its black eyes watched him.

“Can you really talk to-“ Levi started, but was interrupted by a loud voice calling out.

“EREN! Come back here!” The voice was male and sounded quite angry from what Levi could hear. He noticed how the teen before him tensed up and how those eyes were filled by fear before they adopted the same hallow blankness from the video.

“Shit.” Eren hissed low while he straighten up and threw the hood over his head again hiding most of his facial features except those emerald eyes and the golden make-up that glimmered from the low sun. Levi watched him turn to leave back for the tent while his eyes caught the emblem embroidered on the back of the cape. Two different colored wings – one white and the other dark blue - overlapping and the way the wind captured the cape the wings almost looked real.

“Oi, brat.” He called to get the teen’s attention. The teen turned his head to watch him with a curious brow raised. The eyes was not completely hallow as he looked at him this time with curiosity. “Go kick some ass.” Levi locked their eyes and held them steady. The brunet seemed surprised by the words, but soon recovered and gave Levi a grin that made his eyes sparkle again.

“It’s Eren, not brat. Also you better watch me, old man. And make sure not to faint!” The teen’s grin changed yet again to a smirk as he took off running leaving the older man behind.

As Levi watched the teen run away for the back of the tent, a hand slowly moved to clench his chest. He could feel his chest beating a bit faster than it normally did.

Eren huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could you spot the performances~? 
> 
> I had so much fun writing this and the next chapter that will come next Saturday! I just want to thank you all who read this and left a kudo (and to my lovely friend four-eyes for being my first comment<3) on my last chapter! The support really makes me want to work even harder at this! Every kudo makes me want to cry in happiness and a comment just makes me write a whole page!
> 
> In the next chapter we finally get to see our animal titan preform~


	4. Dancing in the deepest of jungles.

“About time you returned! Ah?! Did you eat the hotdogs?!” Hanji gasped loud as Levi returned empty handed from his short trip.

“No you stupid shit stain. The queue was longer than I would stand. Literally. I told you that you should have gone yourself if you really wanted it.” Not that Levi complained of meeting the ‘Rouge’ titan – Eren. From their short encounter Levi had started to question if the teen really could speak to the animals the way he had spoken to the sugar glider.

Hanji pouted at the lack of food, but they were soon smiling big again with it all forgotten as the lights lowered until the tent was just lit enough for Levi to see his hands. 

Levi suddenly spotted movements from the middle stage where something was slowly being raised to the roof. It went all the way up to the sitting area placed on the middle pole holding the tent up. He watched how the thing they had raised started to move revealing that it was a human. They moved with slow and graceful movements, but the low light still hid most of their features.

([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=syeuhiGJIRs)) The tent grew silent in anticipation with everyone holding their breaths. Even Levi found himself staring unblinking in wait for something to start. Their wait was soon rewarded by the start of a piano key ringing out through the space. Soon after, a low voice followed to aid the piano with singing. The voice was high pitch, but not in a way that usually pained Levi’s ears, instead it was more like a gentle evening wind that blew softly over the audience.

Softly the lights returned to focus on the singing figure sitting on the pole. It was soon made known that the one singing was a beautiful girl with long golden hair running down her back. She was dressed in a snow white dress that reached past her feet making her look more like a spirit. Her voice only helped the illusion with the low hiss behind it as well as her porcelain skin. It almost sounded like she was not alone singing – Levi guessed they had some pre-recorded audio playing through the speakers. She was sitting with her hands clasped together as in prayer while she kept her eyes closed. As the girl continued to sing she filled the hearts of everyone listening with warmth yet the song held such longing and sadness in it that some were even moved to tears – Hanji included. The violin that later joined made it all even more emotional. Levi would never admit that the song made his heart clench with memories the raven thought he had suppressed long ago. Flashes of his mother singing to him in the moonlight from the dirty windows appeared in his inner eyes making them physically sting. Levi did not like this song as he felt way too vulnerable in the crowd.

Finally the girl finished the song with one last tone that echoed through the tent. The silence that followed was deafening, but then, as if an invisible string pulled in the audience, people flew up in standing ovations. The cheering was loud and the hands clapping sounded almost painful with the force behind it. Levi glanced around him and saw a woman with tears pouring down her cheeks, but the smile on the wrinkled face was one of someone who just seen a miracle.

“A big applauds to our living Angel! The heaven wants her back! Demons want to worship the ground she stands on! But no! Angel is here for all of you wonderful folks to bless us all! Be glad you all got the chance to hear her beautiful voice!” The ring master was back on stage while the two strong men from before the break – the Colossal and Armoured titans – helped the girl down. She smiled bright at the audience and waved happy back to them while being raised down.

*****

The show continued on after the ‘Angel’ left with some more numbers that Levi honestly did not pay much attention to. He was too busy remembering the young emerald-eyed man he met not so long ago. Those eyes had been even more captivating in real life, but what Levi found himself liking the most was the fire and the feisty personality the young man had showed. In the video he had looked so tame and innocent; life a fragile flower, but in reality Eren had in such short time showed that he was more of a stunning lion-fish. Beautiful yet its poison could and would kill you in mere seconds if you decided to disturb it. Nothing about the male screamed of domestication as he seemed more like a caged animal ready to fight for its freedom.

Levi was cut off from his train of thoughts as Hanji grabbed his arm hard as they started to jump slightly in their seat.

“Levi! It’s the boy’s turn!” They squealed as the ring master was about to start informing them of the last number of the evening.

“It has been an honourable privilege to entertain you all today! It’s sadden me to inform you all of our last number, but I know that this one will make you all want to return the next two days!” The man threw out his arms as he turned to talk to the whole audience surrounding him. His smile, that was big and toothy, slowly changed into one more mysterious and mischievous. “He was born and raised in the wildest of jungles surrounded by deadly and cold panthers! His skin golden from the sun kissing him! A heart purer than new fallen snow as the animals all love him! Please a big applauds for our beautiful jungle prince! Rouge!”

The audience exploded in cheers as the man’s words carried out the excitement and pride over the last number. Hanji was almost standing up as they tried to see past the man –who was making his way off the stage- and through the curtains as the lights lowered for the third time that night.

([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=11S5tcT2Tm0)) Levi sat frozen in his seat without breathing as the sound of a lone violin rang out through the speakers. His blood was pumping for an unknown reason while his eyes were locked on the curtains where a spotlight had suddenly taken its position. Slowly an arm started to emerge from the red fabric to show of golden skin in a sensual way. A hand rolled out in no hurry as fingers played with the air around it. The audience was already hooked on the movements as no one said anything. The music was reaching its rise point when the snout of a snake appeared on top of the arm. It slithered along the golden skin, up and over as a sleeve, the hand not stopping in its long and slow movements as if un-bothered by the reptile.  Just as the music hit its first climax, the hand stilled its movements making the snake stop in mid air. The curtains were then suddenly disturbed as two big felines, one male lion and the other a black panther, jumped out and started to run straight for the crowd. Some people screamed in fear as the big cats leaped for the raised platforms that surrounded the middle stage and which cut of the audience. The people in first row was now only mere meters away from the ferocious felines and some people even jumped backwards to get away.

Levi flinched as he just waited for the panther – the cat closest to his location – to jump into the audience, but the big cats suddenly stopped by the sound of a loud and sharp exhale. It was so low that most people in the tent missed it; Levi being the exception. His eyes flew over to the outstretched hand still lingering by the curtains. The, almost as if controlled by a strong urge to obey, both felines turned sharply away from the scared humans to run along the borderline in a circle. They were still too close for comfort, but Levi felt that he held no fear for an attack. He trusted that hand to hold the animals away. Said hand had started to move again – the snake following close behind – as it reached out to become longer until the spotlights revealed the golden body of a young man completely undressed in his natural skin. Gone was his green cape. His skin was drenched in oil and the bright light from the spotlights made him glow.  The snake’s thick and long body was wrapped almost entirely around the young man’s body hiding his private parts from any preying eyes. With the way the snake moved so constantly Levi could not stop but imagine how it could accidentally reveal something more sinful. He felt his throat go dry at the thought as bright and sensual emerald eyes ran over them all, Levi could swear they stopped just a tad longer on him, but it had probably just been his imagination. The next thing the raven noticed was all the different colorful birds that had made their place in the beautiful male’s chestnut hair. He could spot blue, green and even yellow hummingbirds showing of their spectacular feather coats making the man’s eyes just pop even more.

The felines had made their way back to the golden man where they rubbed up against his outstretched hands affectingly, just as Isabel would to Levi in the mornings. Their whole body language screamed tamed and at ease with the male where he smiled down at them. Next time those sinfully hands moved up in the air the lion took off as an arrow towards a big extra platform that must have been placed sometimes before the number. Levi spotted another one just across the lion. Said feline jumped up on the red and brown platform where it sat back on its hunches and roared deep and as loud as a lion could. Eren nodded pleased before raising his other hand to make the panther run to the other platform to do the same, but this time the feline did not roar instead it hissed showing off the most terrifying face at the audience. The golden eyes of the feline glowed with pure fire as all the traces of it being tamed disappeared.

Levi only gave the panther a single look before his eyes returned yet again to Eren. He was beautiful and the performance was leaving the raven speechless. Hanji was squealing loud in his ears, but even that could not tear Levi’s eyes away as the young man started to move his hips with elongated movements. He was moving like a belly dancer with the snake constantly moving along his arms, chest and even around his neck without the brunet batting an eye at it. He held complete trust to the reptile and Levi was surprised that the snake did not try to eat the birds as it got close. The birds were not flying away from the snake either; though Levi could see that they were not tied up nor was their flight feathers clipped seeing how two green and yellow colored humming birds had flew to hover around Eren’s face making the teen giggle. He really looked like a jungle god being worshiped by the animals around him.  

Eren suddenly clapped his hands loud over his head as the music dropped to some exotic singing. The felines stopped their different acts of showing off their bodies to face the boy again. Everyone watched with curiosity as the curtains started to move again. Out came a pure white horse that started to run around the stage unafraid of the big cats that could easily tear into it. It ran a whole circle before it stopped before the golden boy with a huff. Eren smiled and reached out to place his hands on each side of the horse’s neck and leaned his forehead against its long face with his eyes closed. Levi could see how his mouth was moving as if whispering to the animal. He was soon leaning away and as if being given a signal the horse suddenly turned to walk majestic to the middle of the stage. The two cats slowly jumped of their platforms and made their way over to the horse that only snorted and jerked its head slightly. They each took a spot beside the horse with their eyes looked on the dancing male behind them. When the music finally hit the last high point with a sharp drag of the violin the two felines turned and leaped over the horse. The animal did not budge even as felines' strong front paws used its back as a platform before they landed on opposite side.  Levi could hear the gasps from both the audience around him and Hanji.

Soon after the impressive jump all three animal simultaneously ran over to Eren. The lion rubbed its mane against his legs while the panther took a protective stance in front the young man. The horse was last to take its position on the other side of Eren just as the music came to a stop. Slowly the animals started to move down to a low bow towards the audience while the boy held up a hand high with the snake reaching out as far as it could to the ceiling.

The music had died, but the silence did not last for long as the audience burst out into cheering, Levi could bet that Hanji was the loudest as the crazy biologist held their hands up high over their head. Levi himself felt breathless as he stared at Eren. Heated yet guarded emerald soon met with wide silver as their eyes locked across the stage. Time seemed to stop completely as oiled lips turned into a smug grin. Levi felt his own pink lips twitch into an impressed smirk as he leaned back in his seat and made a show of raising his hands to clap slow yet firm. He gave a nod to the teen while thinking ‘not bad’ making the grin on the animal whisperer’s lips grow more before Eren bent down in a deep bow, similar to the animals around him, with his right hand curled into a fist over his heart.

“A big cheer for ‘Rouge’ and his majestic animals!” The voice of the ring leader rang out across the tent causing the cheering to grow even more, but all Levi noticed was how the panther - still standing close to Eren - tense up as the fat man appeared from the curtains together with the Colossal and Armored ‘titans’ by his side. The panther was giving the ring leader an almost deadly glare while it pressed itself closer to Eren with its tail wrapping around a leg. The lion did not show as much, but Levi could see how it also pressed itself closer to Eren’s side. Levi looked up at the brunet’s face as he rose up from the bow. His brilliant eyes had turned back to the hollow darkness they so often seemed to wear. Levi decided then and there that he did not like the big fat man with his shity hat.

The two ‘titans’ was soon escorting Eren out while the animals followed without any rope or leash. Both felines were walking close by the teen keeping the men at a distance. Levi felt sad and almost empty as Eren disappeared behind the curtains.

“Thank you all for a wonderful evening! I hope that you will all go home with a smile on your faces and with fresh memories of today’s show! I would love to see you all again, but until then I bid you all goodnight! May your dreams be filled by dancing titans and burning desires!” With that the ringleader bowed and absorbed all applauds and cheering from the crowd with a smug look on his face.

Levi found himself glaring at the man as he started to retreat back behind the curtains. Something was not right between him and Eren and Levi would find out what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we have Eren's performance! Wasn't he just marvelous~?
> 
> Next chapter will be up next week!


	5. Echoing whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is finally out my beautiful readers!  
> Warning that its not my best chapter, but think it worked out in the end!  
> Please read the end notes afterwards! Have some info about the upcoming month!

“That was amazing! The way he controlled those animals without any tools was just splendid! The only times he actually did any kind of sign or command was when they ran straight out and that had just been a loud breathe! And a raised hand!! Levi, do you understand how much I could learn from that him?!” Hanji had not stopped rambling ever since they left the tent.

The sun was starting to set in the background as the day was nearing its end. The show had lasted for an hour yet Hanji had commented that it had felt like only minutes while Levi himself though it had felt like an eternity being surrounded by dirty people.

“I was there you idiot. I saw just as much as you did.” Levi sighed for what felt like the hundredth time, but he could not disagree with the maniac. Eren’s performance had been breathtaking; both his dancing and the way he had controlled the big animals.

“And that snake! It was a rare Jamaican boa! I have never seen one so big before!” The brunet continued as if they were ignoring Levi’s comment.

“It’s still just a snake.” A snake that had been close to showing Levi - and the rest of the audience - how golden Eren truly was even in the more hidden areas. It made Levi both relieved yet disappointed that the reptile never did. Relieved that no perverted shit stain had gotten the pleasure of seeing it. Levi would not travel down the route of disappointment for his own sanity.

“I need to meet him! And to get an interview! Maybe he can visit to zoo for an introduction!”  Hanji was dreaming big as they lead them around the tent to the backstage. They had the wonderful idea to try and talk to the ring-leader about meeting Eren. Levi was unsure if that was a good idea, but he would not mind seeing Eren again and maybe get to talk to him more. He had not told Hanji about his lucky encounter from the break knowing how upset Hanji would be for missing it. They would never shut up.

Most people had left for a last snack at the food trucks or to just go straight to their cars so it was strange to go against the flow of the crowd. Some glanced at them confused, but both Hanji and Levi just ignored them.

“Isn’t it easier to just contact them tomorrow before their next show? They most definitely have some horse shit to clean up.”

“I’m sure they have someone to take care of that! Maybe the kid orders them to do it in the forest or better yet, makes them clean up themselves! But that Reiss guy shouldn’t be too busy.” At Hanji’s statement Levi could not help but look out over the forest beside the tent. He could just imagine the horrible smell from all of that. Hanji laughed as they noticed the look of disgust on Levi’s face. “Just imagine all the animals outside your house then.” Levi grimace only deepened at the thought. The bad thing about living in the forest, but at least the animals did not get that close to his house.

Hanji kept grinning until they reached an area covered by smaller and more normal looking tents that had to belong to the performers. Levi wondered which one was Eren’s. The ring leader’s tent was one of the more obvious ones to spot with its bigger size and where it was placed in the middle of the field. The whole area was surrounded by a thick rope to keep outsiders at bay. Outsiders like them.

Levi then took noticed of a tall woman with brown hair and face covered in freckles ahead of them. She stood by the entrance where the rope was connected to a hock with her arms crossed and a frown permanently plastered to her face. She was glaring at them as the odd couple got closer to the rope.

“Hey, where do you think you are going?” The woman shouted when they were just some distance away. “You have permission to enter?”

“No, but I just have to speak to your ring-leader!” Hanji did not hide their excitement for a second even as the woman was obviously getting annoyed at their presence.

“Haa? You think you can just waltz in-“ She started, but was quickly interrupted by a male voice.

“Ymir, stand down. We cannot be rude to our audience, now can we?” Reiss’s fat figure – followed yet again by the tall man Levi recognised as the Colossal titan - showed himself from the shadows casted by the monstrosity they called a circus tent. There were lamps all around the place as they prepared for the nearing night, yet still the guy had managed to appear from the only place where there was barely any light. Not even from the disappearing sun.

Ymir visible tensed up as the man got closer. She bowed her head with a frown - similar to Levi’s own – as she backed away giving the ring-leader space. “Sorry sir...”

“No need to fret so. Please go and check on Historia. Bertholdt here will take over guard duty.” Reiss waved Ymir away with a gesture from his hand while the tall ‘titan’ watched them with a guarded look in his eyes. It was not the same look as Eren wore, but instead it was more from nervously. Levi knew that look well.

Hanji was grinning bigger than before as they hurried out to shake hand with the man, who got shocked by the sudden energy from the hyper brunet.

“It’s an honour to meet you Reiss! My name is Hanji Zoë and I work at Trost Biology Centre, our local zoo, and I just have to meet ‘Rouge’! His skills could change the way we communicate with animals!” They continued to shake the man’s hand while speaking in high speed. Levi could not help but smirk at the man’s discomfort and pain from the vigorous shaking.

“U-um... It’s nice to meet you ma’am.” Reiss said, but the tone he spoke with was far from a pleasant greeting. Levi wanted to laugh at the man’s slip-up as Hanji’s shaking stopped. They gave the man a big smile, but Levi knew that smile contained a whole pile of bullshit.

“Please just call me doctor Zoë.” They corrected him quickly and Levi watched how the man’s still clenched hand was getting white from Hanji’s tightening grip. They did not like it when people just assumed their gender. Not even Levi fucked with that, though it was obvious that Hanji also felt like something was off about Reiss as they usually did not react that strongly. People did mistakes after all and Hanji knew that, but the way the man had said it probably did not help his case.

“Doctor Zoë then... Sadly I have to inform you that ‘Rouge’ doesn’t like being in unfamiliar places alone and we make sure that all of our crews’ wishes are respected. We sadly don’t have time for a visit either, I hate to say. We are only to stay three days after all. But please do return tomorrow for our next show if you wish to see him.” Reiss smiled polite with his hands clasped before his big stomach when he finally got them free.

Levi was about to question the man about the first part seeing how Eren had been outside the tent completely alone – except the sugar glider – without showing any sign of fear just some time ago. Sure the teen had showed anger, but never fear. He had even given Levi a bright smile at the end until someone had angrily shouted after him. Levi was just about to open his mouth to speak, but a sudden distressed and familiar voice made him look past the fat man.

“Let go of me!”

Levi watched how Eren suddenly got into view deep inside the field of tents, but he was not alone, instead he was being forcefully held between two men whose faces were glaring down at the brunet. He noticed how the biggest of the due had a nasty cut over his ugly crocked nose. Eren was dressed in only the green cape from before – Levi could spot that he was wearing boxers as the teen struggled to get freed, but nothing more. He saw no animals around either.

Levi could just feel how the rage that was boiling up inside him and how it was starting to show on his face. His brows furrowed and his pupils shrunk until the silver almost swallowed it all.

“If you respect your crews’ wishes so damn much then why are two of your men treating Eren like he would be just another of your animals? I highly doubt _you_ wish for him to be lettered with bruises for tomorrow’s show.” Levi’s voice had dropped even deeper than normal and it was just dripping with deadly venom as his eyes left Eren’s form to dig into the fat man’s disgusting eyes. Reiss tensed up at the raven’s deadly glare and Levi saw how his Adam’s apple bounced hard from the forced swallow. Levi did not let him go with his eyes for a second. “I’d recommend you let him go and let us talk to him. It would be rather depressing for you if I had to call my friend and lawyer and tell him about this.”

Reiss visibly paled at the mention of a lawyer getting involved and his forehead was getting shiny from sweat. Disgusting.

“Bertholdt please fetch Eren for our _lovely_ guests.” Reiss’ voice was shacking slightly as he tried to look anywhere but into Levi’s eyes. The taller man had also paled significantly from the tense air, but he seemed relieved to leave with only a small ‘yes sir’. Bertholdt’s legs carried him far in no time and Levi turned to watch how he reached Eren and the two men. He sadly could not hear what was being said as Bertholdt leaned down to talk with the two men holding Eren. Said teen looked confused and agitated, but when he glanced past Bertholdt to look at Reiss his emerald eyes instead stopped on Levi with surprise and shock slowly taking over the clear orbs. He opened his mouth and spoke what Levi could only guess – to his slight annoyance – was ‘old man?’

The two men holding Eren frowned at the taller male making him fidget. To think someone so big could be so scared of people. They kept talking and holding Eren in what felt like hours, though it had probably only been a minute or two, until they let Eren go so he could follow Bertholdt. The brunet seemed reluctant to tag along, but when he got eye contact with Levi again he started to move while rubbing his hurting arms where they had been holding him. Levi felt the burning rage boil stronger and he promised that those two would regret it big time if he saw any bruises on Eren’s arms. His own thoughts surprised Levi as he was not a person who usually becomes so protective over someone he just met, but Eren was not just a normal person either Levi told himself.

Reiss seemed far from pleased as Bertholdt and Eren reached the rope borders, but Hanji’s happiness was over the roof. Levi had felt their suspicious and curios eyes on him ever since he spoken up so it was a relieve to feel them leave him.

“Oh my god! You are the animal talker! Hi! My name is Hanji Zoë, but you can call me Hanji!” They were about to reached over the borders to grab Eren’s hand, but Levi was quick to hit the idiot on the head. No need to shake his hands off.

“Calm yourself shit-eyes. You are scaring the brat.” Levi could just feel Eren’s disapproving glare on him over the nickname which won him a small smirk from Levi. Eren kept frowning at him, until he turned with an angelic smile towards Hanji.

“It’s nice to meet you Hanji. Please call me Eren.” He had completely ignored Levi. The raven did not show it on his expression, but he was shocked by the act. To think the kid had it in him to act so cocky.

Hanji was giving Eren a grin that could rival the Joker as they let out small excited noises.

“Eren, it’s so exciting to meet you. I work at the local zoo and what you did to make the animal obey was marvellous! To think they only managed to follow command from the small sound you did! And they seemed to know exactly where to go with your hand gesture! You have to tell me! Was it trained or did they actually listen to your orders?” Hanji was speaking faster than a jet engine with what sounded like hundredths of question just thrown at the poor teen. Eren’s eyes had widened at their enthusiasm and he looked utterly lost where to even start so Levi felt a need to jump in.

“Give him time to think and answer four-eyes or we have to go before you even gotten an answer.”

Hanji pouted at the reminded, but they were soon all smiles again.

“Would you like to come and visit Trost Biology Centre Eren? I would be so honoured if you would come!” Hanji’s eyes sparkled as they held their hands clasped before this face begging. Levi watched how Eren’s eyes lit up at the question, but just as he opened his mouth to answer Reiss coughed making the teen tense up. The light was soon gone within those beautiful ocean-green eyes when they adopted an apologetic look instead.

“It sounds really fun, but I sadly don’t have time and I have a slight fear of uncontrolled crowds.” Eren chuckled nervously while his hand went up to scratch his neck a bit too forceful. Levi frowned at the harmful act before he glared at Reiss. The man acted like he was busy talking to Bertholdt to avoid the glare.

“Brat.” Levi spoke low and quiet to get the brunet’s attention. Eren turned to finally look at him with a suspicious yet intrigued look. “Is everything as it should? Are you being oppressed?”

Eren raised a confused brow at the last question as if he did not understand it. 

“Up-pressed? Um...” Levi watched how the teen’s cheeks and ears got red from embarrassment, but from what he could not figure out. “I’m fine though...” He continued with a smile that was way too fake to reassure Levi.

“Are you s-“ Levi started, but was interrupted as a blonde woman approached them and called out for the brunet.

“Eren. Mikasa is acting up again.” Her voice was void of any emotion as she looked at them uninterested. Levi thought he recognized her and he understood why when he noticed the matching black tank top and shorts. It was the fire dancer from the start of the show.

Eren frowned concerned before he nodded and turned to Levi and Hanji with a smile. Levi really wanted to wipe those fake things off his face and replace them with that playful grin he gotten to witness twice already.

“It was nice to meet you both, but I have to go now. Please come and watch us again tomorrow.” It all sounded like a rehearsed scripted as Eren bid them farewell causing Levi to frown more – his face would get stuck like that soon.

“Wait.” Levi was quick to stop Eren from leaving while he dug out a small business card from his jacket. Hanji had forced him to make them some time ago in case he would ever meet anyone interested in his books to promote his name. They also told him to always have one on him and for once he was glad he did. Written on the card was his name, e-mail and most importantly his phone number. “Don’t hesitate to call if you change your mind.” He reached out with his card to Eren who had turned to look at him. The teen hesitated to grab the piece of paper, but after a grin and encouraging nod from Hanji he decided to take it with a small ‘Thank you’.

That bright smile was back to warm Levi’s chest and caused a delight shiver to run down his spine. The smile was still on the teen’s oily lips as he turned to run past the blonde woman who was still waiting for him. Levi managed to meet her eyes for a second and swore he saw her nod at him. He frowned confused, but did not linger on it too long and instead grabbed Hanji’s arm. It was time for them to leave. He was getting worried about Isabel which made Hanji laugh as he told them.

*****

The brunet hurried down through the labyrinths of tents spread out on the barren and naked field. The green cape was flying loosely behind the teen causing the cold wind to bite into his naked skin. The only thing keeping Eren warm was the skinny boxers and the cape. The cold oil not helping either.

He shivered and raised his hand to guard him from a sudden strong gust that swept through the tents. It was then that the teen remembered the card he been given from the short male he had met not only once, but twice. Eren’s mind flashed back to their first meeting when they had collided. Eren was used to strong and attractive men form the circus crew, but he had still been taken back by the solid form of the short man. He had barely budged when Eren ran into him. And those arms looked capable to snap him in two, yet his hand had been so warm and gentle when he pulled Eren up with surprising force. His silver eyes had reminded him of a bird of prey with the way they pierced right through him and that low growl had made Eren shiver. The teen blushed at the reminded and smiled as he checked the card again. His smile was quickly replaced by a frown in confusion and concentration when he eyed the card.

“L... Um I?” Eren bit the corner of his lip when he tried to understand all the different symbols – ‘letters’ as Annie had once told him – on the paper. It came as no surprise to anyone in the circus crew that Eren did not know how to read. Very few of those who been in the circus as long as he had could read after all. They were never taught and they never really saw the need to. Most people would stay within the circus for the rest of their lives after all. That was not new either. Annie was one of the few kids that had managed to learn the alphabet and some words before she joined their crew at the age of 7. Eren himself had joined when he was 5 – one year before Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt had joined. The four had become good friends as kids, but it had been Annie and Eren that managed to hold on to that friendship longest as they grew older. Annie had taught Eren the alphabet and the few words she knew, but it had not been enough for him to able to read a whole text. It frustrated him, but after so long he had stopped trying.

‘Why learn something I will never be able to use anyway? I’m stuck here.’ Eren thought bitterly to himself while he looked at the piece of paper with hallow eyes before he put it in the cape pocket. ‘Doubt I will ever see the guy again either.’

 **‘Eren!’** A low and stressed female voice suddenly echoed into his head causing Eren to look up and forget about his sad dilemma. The voice was distant as the owner was too far away to be heard clearly, but Eren knew where it came from. Eren hurried his steps as big cages and a stable started to take over the tents as he reached the outskirt of the fields. As he got close, more voices started to echo in his mind. Most saying his name, but he merely brushed them aside to focus on the worried female.

 **“Eren!!”** Her voice was getting more and more stressed as well as louder in his head until a specific cage came into the brunet’s view. Inside stood a majestic and beautiful black panther with golden eyes that locked on him the moment the teen came into the feline's view. Eren tried to smile as he saw the animal pacing the inhumanely small cage. It was barely able to contain the feline giving her just space enough to turn after a few steps.

A tired looking older man stood near the cage with a small bucket with just enough meat for the feline to last the night. The man smiled as he saw Eren approach him.

“Sorry I’m late Hannes!” Eren smiled back at the man that he had since long built up an almost father and son relationship with. The man had been the circus’ animal worker for several years before Eren showed up. Together they took care of the animals as well as they were able with the low – more like non-existing - budget.

“No worries! But Mikasa here was getting worried.” Hannes chuckled as he nodded at the panther that had finally calmed down with Eren’s appearance. The brunet smiled lovingly at the feline while reaching out a hand through the iron bars to stroke the black fur as the panther closed her eyes and leaned into the hand.

 **“You worried me, Eren.”** The voice returned as the panther let out a low huff through its mouth. 

“Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you, Mikasa. I’m home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some insight from Eren's point of view! I felt like I needed to add the Fantasy tag after I wrote this chapter seeing how Eren hear the animals voice in his head!  
> I want to first thank everyone for reading and give a hug to everyone who left a kudos and a comment! 
> 
> Before I go I want to inform you all that I will be trying to write some one-shots for EreriAngstWeekend that is between aug 3-5. There is going to be three themes and I plan to write for all of them. This means that I need to put my time to write those seeing how I don't have that much free time between work so I don't know if I will be able to write as much on this fic while I write them. I have chapter 6 halfway done and will try to finish it this weekend so hopefully that one will be done and published next week. But just a heads up for you lovely bunch! 
> 
> I been thinking about making a separate Tumblr blog for only my ereri fics and in case anyone wants to ask for a prompt or just not be spammed by all my other random reblogs. Will post or update these notes when or if I do!
> 
> Thanks again for reading this! I'm still in awe how many that left a kudo! Thank you! <3


	6. Caged in darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you wonderful people! I'm a day late, but hope you could survive! This chapter is focusing on Eren so sadly no Levi action, but think this will be as fun!

Chapter 6

Eren was sitting inside Mikasa’s cage with his fingers running through her fur while her big head was resting in his lap. The night had finally fallen as the field was illuminated by several lamps, but there were fewer in the animal area. His eyes had adjusted quickly to the darkness while he was watching the moving figures around the tents. Eren could spot Reiss’ obnoxious tent in the middle where he could be seen feasting on a big meal that could easily have feed the whole crew.

‘Selfish bastard.’ Eren thought to himself while glancing over at the lit fire some distance away where he saw Berthold and Reiner. The two were obviously talking privately to each other from the way they were leaning in so close. Fleeting touches could be seen between them as Reiner’s hand was lying on the taller male’s tights. Eren remembered the days he and Annie had tried to help the two idiots to realize that they both had a crush on another. It took them years until Bertholdt finally grew some balls and confessed first; much everyone’s surprise. Eren chuckled at the memory before glancing over at Annie’s tent where he spotted the blonde training.

The fire dancer was placed closer to the more barren area furthest away from the forest. With no other tents nearby she held no risk on setting anything on fire. Eren watched how she moved over the sandy ground. She always made it look so easy the way she danced with the flames.

All three of them had a tent each, though Berthold and Reiner shared theirs behind Reiss’ back, and most in their big crew had one. Everyone expect Eren. While most got to sleep inside with bedrolls and pillows Eren had to sleep inside the cramped cage with Mikasa. He did not mind the last part as Mikasa was warmer than any bedroll would ever be – and Hannes, bless his soul, had managed to steal him a blanket – but it still sucked. The wind always managed to make him freeze and he did not want to remember his first winter. He had almost died from hypothermia once if it was not Zeke warming him up until Hannes had managed to get him into his warm tent. The lion had been his companion and heater ever since he joined the circus at the age of 5. The big feline had quickly adopted him and Eren treated him as his brother.

All that had been long before Mikasa came into his life. Eren remembered fondly how small she had been as a cub. Small and terrified of the new loud place where humans would constantly poke and tug her around. She was sold to Reiss by some very bad looking men. Reiss did not care for his animals, but as long as they got him money he would also leave them alone. The panther had not been willing to let humans close to her and Eren, just being 13 at that time, remembered seeing her bite the finger of a man who had instantly grabbed her by the neck and thrown her into a stone wall. Eren remembered hearing the sound of her tiny body hitting the wall with a thud followed by her pained cry. When the man had raised his feet to kick her Eren had reacted before thinking. He had kicked the man hard between his legs and clawed at his face to the point that it had left a scar over his nose. The rest had ended in a blur, but Eren remembered falling asleep that day curled up against Zeke’s warm body sore and in pain with a cub in his arms. Mikasa had never left his side since.

 **“Eren? Are you not sleeping?”** Eren looked to his right as a sudden voice echoed in his head. He spotted the familiar form of a sugar glider on its way over. The glider jumped over Mikasa’s twitching tail and spread its arms to let the access skin between its’ arms and legs take over until it slowly fly through the air to the human. Eren had already reached out a hand for the glider to land on which it did without any fear or hesitation. He brought it up to his face where he nuzzled the creature’s head with his nose.

“Welcome back Armin. Spotted anything interesting?” Eren smiled as he asked the sugar glider to share his adventure outside. Armin was not one of the circus animals that preformed, he was not even owned by Reiss. Instead he was just a curious sugar glider that had been released in the wild by his previous owner. Eren had found him once when he had managed to sneak out. The poor creature had been close to dying when the human found him being bullied and pecked by some crows. They had not tried to kill him just play, but Eren had been pissed and chased them off the glider before bringing him over the Hannes. Together they had managed to bring Armin back to good health. The glider had decided to stay with Eren and the human had not minded some more friends. Surprisingly enough both Armin and Mikasa had gotten along great to the point that Eren often found the glider curled up in her fur.

  **“I found big water in the forest. Even some humans swimming in it, but why are you not sleeping? Humans need sleep.”** Armin asked while his head and tail twitched with every sentence. The glider’s knowledge of humans was always something that fascinated Eren. Most animal he had talked to did not care much about the two-legged creatures – dogs being a big exception. Armin’s previous owner had not been the smartest when it came to animals – who were ever dumb enough to release a tamed animal back to the wild? – but he had been book smart and talked to Armin all about the world around them. The glider had once told Eren about a book with pictures of the whole world that his owner had showed him. Eren remembered something about a big water – Armin’s name for lakes - so big that one could not see the end, burning water too hot to drink and land filled by sand. Eren always wished he could take Armin around the world and show him all those things and more, but he could not leave the circus and their rarely travelled to those kinds of places.

“I will sleep soon. I'm just not that tired yet.” Eren sighed heavy as he looked out over the field again, but his eyes did not focus on the figures still moving around nor did he listen to the sound of people sleeping nearby. Eren was busy thinking about the short man again. He had told himself to forget him, but the man still managed to sneak into his thoughts. Was he sleeping in a warm bed now? Was he sleeping alone or did he have someone keeping him warm at night? Maybe a dog or perhaps another human? Eren shock his head to get rid of the biting feeling in his chest that grew at the thought. He guessed that it was just jealousy over the warm bed, familiar to how he was jealous of his fellow crew.

 **“But you need sleep Eren. You didn’t sleep much last moon.”** Armin pointed out while he was trying to push Eren’s eye lids shut with his tiny paws. Eren chuckled at his furry friend knowing that even if he closed his eyes he would not be able to sleep, but Armin was right. Eren had not managed to sleep much last night, or the night before that. Every time he tried Eren was just met by haunting brown eyes and the deafening sound of an animal screaming **‘Give my baby back!’** before the same eyes grew cold and empty. Those dreams were not new to the teen, but what was new was a voice he had not heard in years yelling at him. Eren could not hear what the voice was saying yet he could feel how the voice made his whole body tremble from self-hate and guilt. He always woke up minutes after in cold sweat.

“I know Armin... I will try...” Eren smiled defeated as he moved Mikasa’s head so he could lie down. The panther made a small ‘mrrr’ sound at the sudden movement and opened her eyes to stare at her human friend.

 **“Eren? Are you okay? Aren’t you warm? I can warm you more.”** Mikasa had adopted her usual ‘big sister’ voice as she made sure that Eren was happy and safe. Her eyes did not give away many emotions, but from knowing and raising her for six years Eren was still able to read the concern in her bright eyes.

Eren smiled bigger and moved his hand to scratch her under the chin making her relax again while she inched closer to tuck him under her warm belly like a mother would a cub. He found it amusing that she treated him like a younger sibling even though he was the older one of the two, but animal years worked differently after all.

“I’m perfectly fine Mikasa. I have you and Armin to warm me up, plus the blanket. You are even worse than Zeke with his big brother complex.” He laughed as Mikasa huffed a displeased sound. Ever since she had grown into maturity Mikasa had a hard time being around Zeke – the reason they no longer shared a cage like old times. Eren guessed it was just instinctual for them to stay away from each other, but he also guessed it had something to do with him. Both felines were a bit overprotective of him – with good reasons – and they had constantly fought about whose cage he should sleep in when they were younger. Mikasa had won, but Eren knew that it was because the lion let her knowing that she was still having issues with the other humans around. After all, Mikasa would not eat or sleep unless it was Eren was with her.

Armin’s nose twitched as he looked up at his furless friend before suddenly diving down into Eren’s cape pocket. The human raised an arm to not squeeze the glider while he and Mikasa both laid watching him dig out a piece of paper. Mikasa huffed uninterested when she saw the item and started to groom the brunet’s hair instead. Eren - who was used to the panther’s antics – just ignored her in curiosity. It was the paper the handsome man had given him, but why was Armin interested in it?

“Armin? What are you doing?” Eren questioned his friend with an amused smile. The paper was half the size of the glider and Armin was obviously having issues to get it out from the pocket. In the end Eren decided to help his furry friend with a chuckle as he reached out to fish the paper out himself, but Armin was quick to grab it from the human with his mouth and started to drag it up along Eren’s stomach. When Armin decided on something he was well determined and would always try and do it himself. The glider was surprisingly much smarter than most other animal – probably smarter than his own species – so he always found a way that worked best. This time was no different as he realized that it was easier to just walk backwards with the paper. His tail twitched madly to reveal his struggle and his stubbornness. Eren knew better than to stop Armin and just waited for him to reach his chest where the glider stopped and let go off the paper.  

 **“It smells like that tiny scary human.”** Eren snorted at Armin’s description of the man as he had a feeling the guy did not like being called short. He would call it a gut feeling.

 **“Scary human? Did someone attack you Eren?”** Armin’s words had finally caught the over protective panther’s attention as she stopped the grooming with a low growl and glared at the offending piece of paper.

“What? No! Stop that! He just accidently ran into me! He didn’t do anything.” Eren was quick to defend the man even though he had no reason to, but he did not like how threatening Mikasa sounded. It would not be good if the man returned next day only to have a angry panther disobey Eren to attack. “He was kind... Even gave me this card and asked if I was... Um Up-pressed? I don’t know what that means though...” Eren frowned at his own lack of knowledge with such words.

 **“He was scary, but he only barked not bite.”** Armin added, but the knowledge that someone barked at Eren did not ease Mikasa; it worsened it. Her pupils shrunk and her growl deepened making Armin jump and let out a small distressed noise that sugar gliders only let out when scared or displeased. Eren however did not appreciate her actions and quickly let out his own growl from deep in his throat before head-butting her hard. Her growl was cut off by a whine as she stared at the human.

“I told you to stop that! You don’t have to defend me Mikasa! I’m no cub and I can take care of myself. You know that! He just didn’t like me calling him old!” Eren shouted as he glared at her. He really did not like her over-protectiveness. There was a reason why they had to lock her up both before and after his number – even though Eren hated to leave her in the cage. “Not that I will stop calling him that. His face was hilarious! But it was nice to meet someone who wasn’t scared of me or looked at me like I’m a freak... Only Annie threats me like a human here...”

Eren grabbed the paper and let it hover over his head as he started at the letters. They were hard to make out in the dark, but Eren had developed the ability to see in the dark after years in a dark lit cage. It was far from the eyesight Mikasa and Zeke had, but it was better than most humans. Thanks to that Eren could make out the four first letters.

“L-E-V-I.” Eren made sure to spell out each of the singular letters to make sure he understood them, but it did not sound right on his tongue. “What do you think Armin?”

 **“Sounds like a green.”** Armin let out a small giggle like sound that would have just sounded like small huffs to any unknowing human. Eren joined his friend in his amusement as it really did sound like a weird vegetable when he said it.

 **“Sounds like a small bug.”** Mikasa added making Armin giggle more while Eren just rolled his eyes.

“Ha ha. Funny.”

Mikasa gave the brunet one of her feline grins that she had picked up from watching him while growing up. Eren smiled at the human like gesture before putting the paper back in his pocket.

**“Eren sleep now?”**

“Yes Armin. Eren sleep now.”

Together they all cuddled up in a big warm pile and Eren could never have felt safer.

*****

_“Eren. Bright eyes. It’s time for dinner.” **Warmth. Happiness. Love. Mother**._

_“Coming mother!” **Excitement. Youth.** “Mother I was playing with mister frog! He and miss frog had babies!”_

_“Oh that is lovely Eren. Will you show me after dinner? I’m sure father would love to see them too.” **Hesitation. Confusion. Fear. Father.**_

_“Where is father?” **Wariness. Hope.**_

_“He is just out... gathering... He will be here soon I bet.” **Knowledge. Anger. Sadness. Murder.**_

_“Mm...”_

_Thump. Thump. Thump. **Anticipation. Knowledge. Fear. Panic. Bound.**_

_“M-mother...” **Fear. Panic.**_

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

**_“WHERE IS MY BABY!? GIVE MY BABY BACK!”_ **

_“EREN!?!” **FEAR! PANIC!**_

_“AHHHH!!!”_

**_“AHHHH!!!”_ **

_BANG!_

**_Silence. Cold. Empty. Lonely. Mother._ **

_“THIS IS ALL YOU’RE FAULT!” **Anger. Hate. Burning. Pain. Father.**_

“NOO!” Eren woke up with a shout in the pitch black darkness. His heart was beating frantically as countless emotions hit him all at once, but there were two that stuck with him the longest while Mikasa and Armin woke up to comfort him as the brunet hugged his knees to hide his tears. **Guilt** and **Fear**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really fun and emotional to write and I hope people liked the way I tried to make Eren's emotions more clear in his dream.
> 
> As said in last chapter I will be doing some one-shots for Ereri angst weekend so I sadly wont be writing on this story next week seeing how I just finished the first story today and have two more to do (they are a lot shorter though) but I promise that I will return! I really love this story!
> 
> Please leave a Kudo and comment! Its really appreciated! Have a nice day now!


	7. Longing for the untouchable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Glances around a corner with a shield prepared for rotten tomatoes to come flying at me*   
> Weeelp... I-I'm back..?
> 
> Sorry guys!! Its been so long and I can't apologize enough for it! (More of why in the end notes)  
> But I just want to say THANK YOU, THANK YOU and THANK YOU for all the wonderful comments and all the encouraging words I gotten from both my readers and my friends! It means so much and I wanted to give you all this shorter chapter that been sitting close to finished for quite some time.
> 
> Now lets return to the brooding king Levi! And some surprise guests!

Chapter 7

“Meow! Meow!”

“Shit! I can fucking hear you Isabel!” A loud and frustrated growl rang out through the bedroom replacing the constant meowing that a special red feline was causing when her human tried to shut her out. She had not approve of his behaviour and had in the end jumped up on the exhausted man’s back where he laid face down in a pillow. Her sharp claws had done a fast job on waking him up when they sank into his bare shoulders.

Pleased, that her human had reacted and finally woken up, Isabel jumped off the back to try and nuzzle the grumpy man’s face past the pillow. Levi just groaned into the pillow while he cursed his very existence. He had not been able to get more than three hours of sleep and it was all because of the same reason. Ocean-fucking-green eyes. He had not been able to forget the young man from the circus or more specifically their last encounter behind stage. His mind repeated the scene of Eren shouting at the two shit looking men that had held him in place. He remembered seeing both fear and anger in those emerald eyes which begged the questions; ‘what were those two planning? Was Eren abused in the fuck hole?’ Levi frowned as he asked himself one last question. Why did he care? It infuriated him that he had no answer to any of his questions and Levi hated not knowing the answers when the questions affected him so much.

“Meow!” Isabel was the one to drag him out from the hole he was digging himself into as he still had not gotten up. She started to paw at his head, luckily without any claws, to get his attention.

“Fine.” Levi sighed heavy as he finally managed to push himself up from the pillow that had started to almost suffocate him. “Today is going to fucking suck...”

***

Levi hated when he was right. He had not even been up for more than an hour before he heard a loud horn hunk from outside. The raven cursed as he recognized that horn from anywhere.

“The fuck is four-eyes doing here so soon? Wasn’t yesterday enough?” Levi shook his head when he caught himself talking to Isabel who was now sitting by the window looking out for the incoming disaster car. “Great. I’m starting to sound like a mad cat person... I swear that maniac is contentious...”

Levi sighed as he got up from the couch where he had been busy trying to work on his manuscripts, but all that he was able to write about was emerald eyes that reflected the sunlight with an eternal blaze - Levi had instantly erased it all with a frustrated growl. He was just glad that Hanji had warned him about their arrival this time, which usually meant that they were not in a hurry. It also gave Levi time to lock the windows and the door to keep them out.

The raven had just managed to lock the last window when the familiar screeching from the death trap indicated that Hanji had parked. Isabel was pawing at the windows as she had not been fast enough to get out. Levi headed off into the kitchen to fix another cup of tea to fight off the growing headache, but he stopped when he heard a loud bark. He watched as Isabel stopped her pawing as her whole body just froze from the excited barking outside, but she soon enough unfroze to claw at the windows even harder and followed it up with loud cries. Levi rolled his eyes at Hanji’s cheap trick to make him open up a window.

“Of course they brought Farlan with them.” But even as Levi tried to sound annoyed at Hanji’s antics it did not manage to stop the small smile to pull at this lips at the thought of the happy dog that was still barking outside. Isabel was getting more and more frustrated that she could not go out to greet her old friend.

“Levi! I know you have locked the door! And the windows! And probably the chimney, if you had one! Farlan go and get him!” Hanji’s voice was still loud and clear even with everything locked and Levi wondered how Farlan could stand living with them seeing how sensitive dog ears were.

Farlan barked excited at his command and Levi watched how Isabel jumped up high as a happy light blond [borzoi](https://www.pinterest.se/pin/345158758937518623/) suddenly slammed its head into the window where she been sitting and started to lick the glass in a sorry attempt to reach the feline. Isabel meowed loud and started to rub herself against the window. They were awfully cute together and Levi knew that even his cold heart could not separate them for long so it was with a defeated sigh that the raven walked over and opened the window.

Isabel instantly jumped out - after giving her human a warm thank you rub – and dove to run around the tall and lanky dog’s legs while letting out a rare car-engine purr that she only gave Farlan. Isabel had been raised from kittenhood by the borzoi when she was found abandoned by her mother in the streets on day. Hanji had been outside walking Farlan when the dog had picked up the cries from the feline and the maniac had not hesitated before bringing the scared and feral kitten home. Sadly Erwin was allergic to cats – or by their saliva as that was usually the real culprit – so long story short, Hanji had forced Levi to take the red feline after she had managed to snuggle up against his chest one night when the raven had slept over. Levi had never admitted it, but he was still thankful for it after all these years.

Levi then spotted a grinning Hanji standing beside the window where they were watching the two animals play in the grass. Farlan was a gentle dog and Levi had never feared that he would harm the small feline. The borzoi had taken up a laying position in the grass so Isabel could easier reach him, which she was already taken advantage over by jumped up and over the dog’s head while letting out sounds that even Levi had to smile at.

“They’re acting like if they didn’t see each other last week.” Hanji chuckled before turning to bend over the window railing that was low enough for them to lean against with ease – unlike Levi. Hanji’s head was resting on their crossed arms as they looked up at the shorter male. “You look like you need coffee instead of tea.”

Levi rolled his eyes at them before he turned to continue into the kitchen where the warm tea water was cooling down. He heard Hanji laughing behind him as he rounded the corner. It did not take long before he returned with two cups in his hands.

The tired raven made sure to unlock and open the door on his way back into the living room. Levi had only managed to take one step inside the room before the soft sound of claws hitting the wooden floor reached his ears. He cringed at the thought of muddy paw prints painting his house, but Levi did have a soft spot for animal that did not know what the word clean even meant. But there was one animal that Levi made sure to yell at.

“Hanji don’t you dare take even a single step inside without taking off your shoes!” He heard a small curse coming from the hallway and Levi knew that Hanji had been one breath away from doing just that. Farlan and Isabel ignored his shouting as they made their way past him into the living room. Farlan quickly took his favourite place on the lone armchair where Levi had long since draped a blanket over to stop the hair from getting stuck on the cushion. The dog’s long and lanky legs were hanging over the edge, but it always looked far more comfortable then what Levi could ever manage in that old thing. Hanji had once said that the only reason he still had not thrown it out was because of said dog, but Levi would not give them the satisfaction of an answer – even thought it was harshly true. Isabel did not hesitate before jumping up to curl up against Farlan’s furry stomach. 

“I swear that he thinks he is a human by the way he sits with his legs crossed like that.” Hanji’s voice rang out through the living room as they made their way over to pat the dog’s head. Levi had to admit that Farlan always managed to look extremely pleased about himself whenever he got into the armchair. The way his legs crossed like an old-fashioned portrait never stopped to amuse the people seeing it. “What do you think he would be saying if that kid could tell us?”

Levi raised a brow at Hanji’s sudden question before he looked back at the two animals that were busy grooming each other. He imagined the bright-eyed young man sitting in his living room surrounded by Farlan and Isabel. He imagined the way Eren would sit deep in conversation with the animals and Levi bet that Isabel would take to the guy within second for giving her so much attention. He could also imagine Eren smiling face and how it turned shy when he turned to lock their eyes together. How the guy’s tan checks would light up with a small blush before a giggle would escape those perfectly pink lips. How soft would they be to touch? To kiss? How would his thumb feel against those lips as he stroked them? Would he feel a small shuddering breathe while Eren’s eyes dilated in excitement?

“Soo. How come you knew his name Levi?” Hanji’s voice suddenly brought Levi back from his daydreaming that had started to go a bit too far south. He blinked to erase the pictures that had taken over his inner eyes before looking over at a grinning Hanji. Their eyes told him that they had already figuring out what he been thinking about and he hated how Hanji always seemed to know what was going through his head.

“I met him during the break.” Levi’s answer was quick and top point as he did not want to give the annoying four-eyes any more details. Hanji was obviously surprised by his answer as they eyes went wide.

“You met him during the break?! And you didn’t tell me!?” Hanji’s voice was loud and high pitch to the point that Isabel flinched and buried her tiny head under Farlan’s legs while the dog’s ears perked up to look at his owner, but it was obvious from the lack of surprise that the dog was used to Hanji’s sudden breakouts. Levi pitted him even more.

“Why would I?” Levi asked bored while he took a sip from his tea.

“Because! So what did you talk about?! Did he talk to an animal?! Did he tell you how he did it?! Levi! Tell me!” This time Isabel did jump down to run out from the room as Hanji just got worse by jumping up to wave around excited.

“Sit the fuck down shit stain. You just scared me cat.” Levi gave them a hard glare that finally shut them up as Hanji pouted and sat reluctant down.

“But Levi-“

“No buts.”

Hanji let out a small giggle, which just made Levi roll his eyes at them. He then let his mind return to the day before when he ran into ‘Rouge’. He remember the surprise of seeing Eren, who he had first thought had been a thief. The fire in those ocean green eyes was still permanently stuck in his head as they managed to light something inside him. A light that now would shut up.

“Have he contacted you yet?” Hanji’s sudden question caught Levi off guard as he unconsciously glanced at his phone - which he had uncharacteristically put in sound mode. He never did that before his usual time and going outside his scheduled made Levi uncomfortable, but an urge to be able to answer a unknown number had stopped his instincts and urge to turn it off the night before.

“No, but neither did I suspect one.” Levi felt both relief and disappointed over the lack of calls. He found it stupid how worried he was over a complete stranger, but life had decided to torture him with the unwanted feelings.

Hanji just hummed as they reached out for an apple that was resting in the fruit bowl on the table. Levi frowned as he heard the loud chewing the maniac created, because of course the shit stain did not eat with their mouth closed.

“Hey Levi...” The shorter man gave his friend a deadly glare as some apple pieces flew out from their mouth as they spoke up. “You want to go and see the circus again?”

“Fucking disgusting.” Levi stated and shook his head before looking out through the living room window where he could spot colourful birds playing and singing in the old lemon tree. The fruits were still green and unripe, but their colors reminded him yet again about Eren. Just like the lemons his eyes had been hiding a golden colour under all that green. How much more could he see from a closer view? “No. I see no reason to return there and I already told you I do not want to support them with money, four eyes.”

Hanji watched their short friend as his face adopted a look that screamed longing as well as deep disappointment. They did not need Levi to tell them why those emotions were taking over his face - Hanji even doubted Levi himself knew that he was showing them – as they already had a clue what it was from. It was with a smirk that Hanji got up from their seat to walk to the kitchen.

“You have anything to eat Levi? I skipped breakfast and I’m starving!” They sang out and chuckled as a angry growl followed them from the room.

“Don’t you dare touch anything!”

 

It was much later that Levi noticed the lone blue ticket stuck between the mirror frame in the corridor with the same screaming head line and a memorable feline staring right through him, but what was most familiar was the green eyed teen that made his heart squeeze painful.

_“Welcome to the Den of titans!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't too short and I really enjoyed wring Farlan and Isa's interaction. I always wanted a borzoi and I just knew that Farlan's personality fit them so well!
> 
> Now to why I haven't been writing much (Surprised if people even read this ^^|||): I can't really blame anything for the lack of updates nor do I want to, but after the ereri angst weekend I hit a really hard writers block and my study in sociology started so I didn't really have the interest in writing anything. I want to say that I will return to once a week, but I can't nor can I tell you all how often or when I will update, BUT(!!!) the thing I can promise is that I will finish this even if its the last thing I do on my deathbed! I love this story and I really want to finish my first ever work! I have the story fully written in my head and I just need to write it and fix the fillers between parts.
> 
> SO I hope you can all stay with me for this! I promise to keep writing whenever I get time!
> 
> Next up: Levi finally gets to meet the green eyed boy he been daydreaming about, but things does not always go the way you plan.


	8. Dark claws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What!? I managed to not only write a 4k long chapter but I also managed to upload it before the month is over?! Its a miracle!! Praise the gods!  
> After some awesome encouragement and comments from you lovely people I managed to get a boost with this chapter!
> 
> We get to see some more things from Eren's view and we even get some surprise appearances (though short)  
> But lets not linger here to much! Go on! Please read chapter 8!!

**“Eren.”** The gentle touch of something wet and cold on his cheek made Eren open up his tired eyes as he took in the environment around him. The camp was in full motion as the show was starting in just some hours, but they all ignored him in favour of themselves. Nothing out of the ordinary Eren told himself as he finally glanced to his side where a concerned panther sat inches away from him. A normal human would be terrified to be that close to such dangerous beast – as they loved to call them – but Eren only smiled and leaned his forehead against the feline.

“Mm. I’m awake Mikasa. Have Hannes been buy with your food yet?” Eren asked with a smile, but he knew that the smile would not hide the dark circles under his eyes. After that nightmare he had not been able to sleep much and it was a surprise that he had actually managed to take a nap over all. Reiss would kill him if he did not do his program correctly so he guessed the slight rest was a blessing.

**“Yes. He left some for you, but Eren. You smell... bad...”**

“Hey! I bathed yesterday!” Eren pouted at his adoptive sister’s comment, but he still wondered what she meant by it. Was she smelling something he did not or was it just that she could still smell the weird perfume they made him wear during his performance? She rarely commented on that though only in the start, but before Eren could ask any further a loud voice made them both look towards the camp.

“Eren! Reiss wants to see you!” Eren’s eyes landed on the familiar figure of Reiner who stood with his hands on his hips and a big grin on his face. Mikasa huffed beside him and gave Reiner a low growl as a warning which Eren just smiled at even though he appreciated it. Ever since Reiner and Berthold had gotten better roles in the camp they had grown more distant and Reiner always acted like he was superior to the rest of them causing Eren to lose trust to the men he once called friends. Neither had ever done anything to him, but Eren could not help but fear. At least Berthold acted skittish and tended to just hide behind Reiner so Eren tended to just ignore him.

“Coming!” With a yawn Eren moved to stand up only to have Mikasa bite his pants. “What is wrong Mikasa?”

**“You should rest.”** Her eyes held determination and Eren wondered if it had anything to do with the smell, but in the end he just shock it off as she tended to be overprotective.

“I will be fine Mikasa. I’ll be back before the show starts with Zeke.” Eren reassured her with a gentle scratch under her chin. She seemed conflicted, but the scratch finally made her let his poor pants go. Yet another hole that needed to be sewn together.

Eren easily opened the lock on the cage before he jumped down to land beside Reiner. The blonde was still grinning, but it just looked fake in Eren’s eyes. Eren still replied with a smile on his own, though he doubted he managed to hide how uncomfortable this truly was to him.

“You ready for today’s show?” Reiner tried to start a conversation and the brunet did not want to walk in complete silence with the guy so he was glad for it.

“Yeah, but I’m still a bit nervous.”

“Oh Yeah I know what you mean!” Reiner started with a loud laugh as they made their way through the camp. Many ignored them, but some did throw dirty looks at them both. One of them was a strange guy with an over sized head and with his eyes almost jumping out from their sockets. He was the ‘freak’ part of the show and Eren guessed he belonged with them even though he felt really uncomfortable around them. Another tall guy was so skinny that you could see his heart beating against his ribcage while another was the total opposite with a stomach bigger than a tent. Reiss called them the ‘titans’ instead of freaks, but everyone knew what he really saw them as. Beasts.

“It’s been years since we started performing, but it still gives me the jitters!” Eren almost did not catch Reiner’s words as he continued after his laugh, but he managed to answer with a small laugh.

They did not speak for much longer as Reiss’ tent got into their view and Eren shivered as he spotted a scared man not far away from the tent who was glaring daggers at him. For once the brunet was thankful for Reiner’s buffed body acting like a shield between them.

“Oh there you are ‘Rouge’.” Reiss suddenly appeared from within the tent and held his arms open as a greeting towards Eren who just cringed at the name. He hated it as Reiss just used their stage names as an excuse to not having to get personal within the camp. It made his blood boil in the same way that people calling animals ‘it’ did to him. But in the end Eren was forced to smile and nod his head in a greeting towards his boss who he still - after all these years - did not know the full name of.

“You wanted to see me, sir...?” Eren tried to keep his smile natural while his hands fell to his side where they could grab into his torn pants to stable his beating heart. Reiss showed no sign of noticing his clenched hands - or he just plainly ignored it – as he motioned for Eren to follow him inside the tent. Reiner stayed behind causing Eren’s breathing to quicken from anxiety.

Reiss’ tent was large and the decor was nothing else but rich, Eren imagined that this was how princes lived from the few story books Hannes had managed to read to him. There were pillows after pillows built up into a big and fluffy pile in the corner that Eren just knew Mikasa would love burying her nuzzle into. On the other side stood a beautiful wooded desk where Reiss kept all his papers that the brunet could only guess had all about money and the circus. A golden elephant stood proudly on the desk together with a silver feline that looked ready to pounce onto it. There were a lot of other things decoration the tent – like the extremely comfortable looking bed near the pile – but Eren was soon forced to pay attention as Reiss sat down on his desk facing Eren.

“Rouge. You already know why you are here, do you not?” The fake smile that Reiss always kept glued to his face was nowhere to be found as he just stared bored and disappointed at the younger man before him. Eren felt a strong shiver pass through his spine as he quickly looked down at the ground. He did not dare saying anything and he quickly hid his hands behind his back as they clenched even hard. Eren did not want to show Reiss the affect he had on him. In the end Reiss took Eren’s silence as an answer enough.

“Yesterday you managed to flee to the costumer area and I am very displeased with you. I have never caused you any harm or given you any reason to disobey me yet you still wish to disgrace me.” Reiss’ eyes grew sad and the disappointment only got stronger, filling Eren with shame. “You know that you are the event that most of our customers are buying tickets for and you also know the damage that you can cause by letting them see you beforehand. Someone even managed to learn your real name. You want to tell me what happened and how he knew that?” The ringleader’s voice grew stern causing Eren to flinch, but his throat had grown tense and he could not manage to get any sound out. His ears rang from the high blood pressure and the lack of sleep from his night horrors was making Eren lightheaded.

Reiss let out a heavy sigh as he reached down to stroke the elephant’s back. His eyes followed as if he was too ashamed to look at Eren.

“You don’t wish to disappoint me, do you Eren?” The use of his name – something Reiss did rarely - caused Eren to finally respond.

“No s-sir.” His voice was weak and it only came out as a low whisper, but Reiss seemed pleased as he looked up at Eren again with a disgustingly sweet smile before he moved away from the desk to put a gentle hand on Eren’s shoulder. The touch felt like a ton of bricks were just being dumped over him, but he managed to hide his grimace.

“Good Eren. You won’t let it happen again will you?”

“No, sir...”

“And you will make sure to perform extre well today, wont you?”

“Yes, sir...”

Reiss’ smile turned into a smirk as he looked down at the brunet who had lowered his head lower and lower with every answer.

“Good. Now why don’t you go and prepare the animals.” It was not a request nor a question, instead it was an order Eren could not disobey so with a nod Eren quickly hurried out with his face red from shame. Eren ignored Reiner’s surprised sound as he bumped into him and just kept running away from the crowded area and towards his sanctuary.

**“Eren?”** Mikasa let out a worried sound from her throat as Eren suddenly rushed passed her cage, but he ignored her as he found the cage too visible to Reiss’ tent and he let his legs carry him past the other circus animal for the cage he knew was the furthest away.

On his way Eren passed a strawberry red [mongoose](https://www.pinterest.se/pin/345158758938113851/) who looked up from her cage as the human rushed past her and called out for him just as worried as the panther had. From another cage a black [chimpanzee](https://www.pinterest.se/pin/345158758938113894/) looked at him in confusion while a [yellow hyena](https://www.pinterest.se/pin/345158758938113858) with a tied up bun on his head – Eren’s doing – tried to bite at the bars keeping him caged to run after him. Lastly Eren ran passed a small beige [Shetland pony](https://www.pinterest.se/pin/345158758938113932/) with a short trimmed mane that managed to bite his own tongue as Eren startled him mid feeding.

In the end Eren just ignored them all as he reached an old wooden cage on wheels. He wasted no time to unlocking the door and dove straight inside where a big shadowed form laid in layers of hay. The animal looked up tired, but he was soon awake as the human he had long since adopted as a younger litter mate ran over at him with tears running down his soft cheeks.

[Zeke](https://www.pinterest.se/pin/345158758938113813/), the older lion that Eren had grown up with, quickly rolled onto his side and raised his heavy front leg to invite Eren into a lion’s exchange of a hug and started to groom the brown mop of hair while he let the human cry into his thick mane. Zeke did not say anything nor did he ask what had happened as he already had a strong guess who had caused such pain to his fragile human brother’s heart. It was not the first time that Zeke had wished he could just run out and bite the throat off the fat and disgusting smelling human that was hiding within the pride of apes, but for now he just wanted to hide Eren away from the world that was hurting him.

***

The circus area was yet again filled by the sound of life and joyful laughter from the kids and adults alike as it had been the day before – if not more. The crowed was thick and the lines to the different food trucks were almost longer than the line leading inside the main tent. Over all it was horrendous.

Levi cursed his own stupidity for what felt like the hundredth time since Hanji had left that idiotic ticket. He had told himself that he would not go, but the fresh memory of green had in the end won when he had caught himself accidentally writing a whole page about a young and stubborn brat with emerald eyes stopping a bunch of bullies from harming his blond and meek friend. Levi had let out a loud and uncharacteristic groan when he noticed what he done and gave in to his urge to go.

The raven had to jump back as some young kids came rushing past him while laughing and screaming. They made him back up until his back hit the food truck he had found Eren sneaking around the day previous. Levi had taken up the space unconsciously – or very much aware – in hopes that the same event might occur again. He been standing near it for about thirty minutes, but there had been no sign of the brown haired man. Levi guessed that he was busy preparing and would not show up in quite a while. He had appeared during the break after all.

Just before Levi could push himself off the wall to head for the horrendous skinless head they called a tent something soft and light suddenly landed on his shoulder. He flinched in shock and quickly turned his head to see what it was that had decided to land on him. To Levi’s surprise his ‘guest’ took the form of a familiar looking sugar glider that stood and watched him with its big black eyes. Its tail twitched from now and then as they both just froze to take the other in.

Levi quickly realized where he recognized the creature from as it had probably been reason Eren had headed for the food truck in the first place. He had never seen the animal during the circus number so Levi guessed it was Eren’s personal pet, or so he told himself cause there was no way this creature was an actual wild animal.

“Where the fuck did you come from? Shouldn’t you be with your owner?” Levi finally had enough of the quiet staring competition as he gave the sugar glider a judging glare, but there was no real heat behind it. The animal flinched and its tail twitched further before it suddenly dashed towards Levi’s loose grey hoodie he had decided to wear cause fuck it was Saturday. It quickly dove down between the hoodie and his black shirt making Levi jump startled and he thanked his lucky stars that he was leaning against the side of the truck where few people were looking or occupation.  

“Oi?! The hell! If you bite me I will castrate you, you little shit!” Levi cursed low as he tried to get the offending creature off him, but to his relief the sugar glider only ran downwards until it could easily climb into Levi’s united front pockets. It stayed there much too Levi’s confusion. The raven just stood there in startled shock as he eyed the now slowly moving bulge in his pocket. The moving was obviously only from the glider’s fast breathing that Hanji would defiantly inform him was normal for small critters. He did not know what to do and for a weird reason he felt like he should not try and get it out, he did not want to get bitten either. It was then that a thought popped up in Levi’s head. If this was Eren’s pet, could he not just use it as an excuse to find the brat after the show to return it? It was a selfish thought, but Levi was not new to selfishness and he somehow really wanted to find the kid again.

 “30 minutes left! Please find your seats and make yourself comfortable!” It was the sudden sound of the first call that made Levi decide.

“You better not shit down there or I will throw you out.” Levi said as he pocked the lump in his pocket that only twitched and turned as if making itself more comfortable. “You better not tell your owner that I used you for leverage.”

***

“Rouge! You are soon up!” Eren looked up from where a make-up artist was setting up the finishing touches on his golden face paint. He already had two hummingbirds nestling in his hair trying to start small talk with him, but Eren’s guts were screaming too much for him to pay them much attention. He had to do good today or Reiss would be mad. Everything had to be perfect! He had made sure that the make-up artist hid the dark lines under his eyes from the bad sleep that was still making him a bit dizzy. Sadly she could not hide the redness in his eyes from his crying, but he would make sure to stay far enough back for no one to see.

 Eren listened for the queue in the music that would tell him he had five minutes left. When it hit he would have to hurry to get the animals in position. Mikasa and Zeke were laying down close by tied up for the crew’s safety – unnecessary in Eren’s eyes - and Mike was already wrapped over his shoulder much to the make-up woman’s dismay, but she worked with skill and haste. Lastly Rico was standing untied by the hay where she could an eye on them all. She was not the friendliest horse as she, compared to the other animals, did not try to get on Eren’s good side just because he could talk to them. Rather she seemed only annoyed and scared that he could.

The sound of a maracas reached Eren’s ears and he knew it was his queue to get ready. The make-up was now done so he quickly walked over to the felines to untie them. Mikasa looked up at him with concern eyes and Eren knew she was about to tell him to skip the performance to instead rest, but Zeke was luckily quick on taking Eren’s attention away from her and successfully cutting her off as he stood up and brushed his head against Eren’s leg.

**“We know what to do so don’t worry.”** Zeke gave Eren a lion smile to reassure him causing his human sibling to chuckle as his smiles rarely looked friendly just comically out of place.

**“Just be careful and don’t exhaust yourself more Eren.”** Of course Zeke had not managed to stop Mikasa completely, but she had given in on her pestering.

“I will so stop worrying so. I’m fine. Now we have to get in position. You ready Mike? Rico!” Eren gently stroked the yellow boa wrapped loosely around his chest. Mike’s black tongue went out to taste and smell the air , but did not say anything as the snake quite rarely talked. Eren did not mind as it was enough of an answer. Rico meanwhile just let out a snort through her nose as she stomped the ground twice. His team was ready and Eren quickly lead them to the usual spot as the music was slowly losing tempo.

Eren’s heart was beating faster and faster the close to the curtain they got. He was normally not this nervous, but the gut feeling from before was still not gone. If anything it was worse.

The ‘titans’, that had been before them, came back in through the side stages leaving the main free to hide Eren and his animals. Reiss had made sure that no one would get too close to the ‘dangerous beasts’ that he loved to call them incase the stress spooked them before the number. Eren never complained as it was nice to not have anyone interfere in his few seconds of calming down before the music would start.

As in queue with the brunet’s thoughts the first stroke of the violin cut through the air and the curtain lit up with the heat of the spotlights. Mike was already ready by his shoulder as Eren gently reached out a hand through the soft fabric and started to play with the air around that been heated up by the strong lights. He then watched as the boa started to make his way out and around his arm to join the hand that was shown to the audience. Eren always hated that Mike had to go out in those strong light as the reptile was sensitive to it, but Mike always reassured him it was fine with some quiet words.

The violin went on until it was Mikasa’s and Zeke’s turn to dash out. They both jumped through the curtain in perfect timing causing the fabric to move enough for Eren to get a quick glance on the audience before it fell back. The crowed was usually too busy watching the felines to spot him luckily.

Eren waited for the grows and roars from Mikasa and Zeke that indicated that they had reached the barriers before he let out the sharp command that would tell them to stop and start running. Everything else went on as his body knew what to do already. Soon enough he was halfway out through the curtains where the crowed to easily spot him and judging from the unified gasps he was quite the sight.

Ocean green eyes scanned over the audience the moment they were in view to give them all the sultry look he been taught to give, but his eyes stopped searching as he suddenly spotted a familiar man standing close to the walkways. He was surprised to the man there. The man whose name he had learnt was L-E-V-I, even though he did not know how to pronounce it.

The brunets surprise had sadly stopped him from noticing in time how a young and excited child started to run up where Mikasa was running. The sudden movement startled the panther into a dead stop causing the child to think he been allowed to pet her. Eren turned his head towards Mikasa as she let out a loud growl and he could only watch in horror as the child’s mother suddenly ran up to cover him with intent to use her body to blocking Mikasa’s claws as the feline raised a strong paw in fear and panic.

Time seemed to stop as Eren watched it all in slow motion unaware of the silver eyes looked on him. His tired mind replaced the scene before him with one in the child’s perspective. Brown eyes changed to green as he watched a furious beast tower over him and his mother with its titan sized paws slowly going down on her. Black claws that shone in the bright sun coloured with red as a scream reached his ears. Eren then realized that it was his own scream that echoed as he returned to the present.

“NOO!” His voice was full of terror and his eyes huge in fear, but it managed to stop the panther who was inches away from hitting the woman. The music seemed to have died and the silence that echoed throughout the tent was deafening. In the end Eren could not stop his mind from locking up and let his body be taken over by instincts. Instincts to run. So he did.

Unbeknownst to Eren, a raven haired man did the same, but he had a different emotion urging him on.

Eren ran as quick as he could out through the back-stage curtains where he startled Rico. She let out a surprised call of his name that went unnoticed while the birds in his hair flew off in panic into the tent structures. People were yelling at him, but Eren heard nothing as he just ran and ran and ran until he could not run any further.

He collapsed against a fallen tree where he sat down with his arms around his legs, but while Eren thought he had burrowed his face into his knees he had instead burrowed it into the soft and scaly body of Mike who had been holding onto him ever since he ran. This made the brunet realize that he had just left without Mikasa and Zeke and there was no way that they be allowed to follow him. Shame and guilt took over him as Eren knew that they would be punished for his behaviour.

His body trembled as horrible sobs shock through him and got muffled by the boa who was trying to calm him down. His head hurt and he was feeling dizzier the more he pressed his head against Mike, but it was then that something soft landed on his head. Eren flinched at first, but he knew that touch too well to be afraid. Slowly he raised his head and was prepared to see Armin looking at him concerned while hanging upside down from his head, but what Eren had not been prepared for was to see a short raven haired man standing before him with the same concern dancing from his eyes.

“Hey kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things got heated for sure! I really enjoined writing this chapter as I been planning for this to happen since chapter 4 came out. It was so much fun and I hope it managed to make you guys tense up just a tiny bit >;D
> 
> Next chapter: Things turn a bit hectic which leaves Eren and Levi only one choice. Will it be the wings Eren always needed to live free? Lets see.


End file.
